


Camera's and Microphones

by Cath5702



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demons, Depression, F/M, Fanfiction, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Insanity, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Reader-Insert, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), also me: imma just write about being so mean to him uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath5702/pseuds/Cath5702
Summary: [Human! Alastor x Human! Reader]❝ You are a strange man, You kill people and yet you talked about your victims in your radio show~❞❝Same goes for you my dear~You killed people and take photographs of their dead carcass~❞Started: Nov. 8,2019Finished: ???Status: On Going
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 63
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on wattpad, under the same username.

**This story may contain:**

Mature Contents

Murder

Abuse

Death

Fluff

Depression 

Not historically accurate 

The places are not accurate

Characters may be a little ooc

Psychopathic and sociopathic Tendencies 

And themes that are not suitable for children **under 15 years old.**


	2. Epigraph

**—◆—**

“𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖎𝖘 𝖆 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖆 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗?”

𝙾𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝. 

**—◆—**


	3. Natural

_(Y/n)-Your name_   
_(L/n)- Last name_   
_(E/c)- eye color_   
_(H/c)- hair color_   
_(H/l)- hair length_   


  


❝  


  


_Natural_   


  


_A beating heart of stone_  
 _You gotta be so cold_  
 _To make it in this world_  
 _Yeah, you're a natural_  
 _Living your life cutthroat_  
 _You gotta be so cold_  
 _Yeah, you're a natural_ ❞  


  


_-_ ♚-  


  


Alastor's Point of View  


  


"Alastor! That was great!" I heard my manager Ryan exclaimed. We have just finished another talkshow about the recent murders around town.   


  


"Thank you my dear friend!" I said with a smile  


  


"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ryan exclaimed and quickly left the room and made me confused and a few moments later Ryan came back to the room with a woman around her 20's with (H/l),(H/c) hair and those beautiful gem like (e/c) eyes.   


  


"Alastor this is Miss (Y/n) (L/n), she is here to take a photograph of you for the papers and she is also a well known photographer who sells their photographs in galleries" Ryan said  


  


"Hello Miss (L/n), My name is Alastor" I said as I extend my arm for a handshake and she gently grabbed it and slightly shook it with her own.   


  


"Hello Alastor, please just call me (y/n)" She smiled  


  


Her smile is just so _**natural.**_  


  


"I heard you're gonna take my photo today for the papers?" I asked  


  


"You've heard it right and if you don't mind if I do so?" She asked  


  


"I don't mind and if you don't mind shall I freshen up a bit before the shoot?" I asked   


  


She chuckles "No, I don't mind"  


  


"I shall get ready then~" I smiled  


  


"Ok, I shall set up my camera then" she said and I left the room to freshen up.   


  


-♛-  


  


(Y/n)'s Point of View  


  


I was sitting here in the waiting area in the studio waiting for the radio talkshow to end. I've been sitting here for an hour while listening to Alastor talked about the recent murders that happened around here.   


  


A few minutes later I heard Alastor say through the radio say  


  


"Well that's it folks! Until next time! So stay tuned~" the radio turned static and slowly transitioned to slow jazz music.   


  


I stand, pat the invisible dust away from my dress.   


  


The door opens and I see Ryan coming in and gave a smile at my direction.   


  


"Hi! Are you ready to do the shoot?" He asked  


  


And I nodded.   


  


"well, come in" he said and gestures towards the door  


  


And I followed him.   


  


As I went inside, I see Alastor standing in the middle of the room looking confused.   


  


(w̶h̶a̶t̶ t̶o̶ d̶o̶ w̶h̶e̶n̶ y̶o̶u̶'r̶e̶ a̶w̶a̶k̶e̶ a̶t̶ 3̶ a̶m̶ a̶n̶d̶ s̶e̶e̶ a̶ c̶o̶w̶b̶o̶y̶ s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶i̶n̶g̶ i̶n̶ y̶o̶u̶r̶ r̶o̶o̶m̶)  


  


We approached alastor and I heard Ryan introduced me.   


  


I see Alastor flashed a charming smile at me.   


  


His smile is just so **_natural._**  


  


"Hello Miss (L/n), My name is Alastor" he said while offering his hand for a handshake and in which I returned the gesture.   


  


"Hello Alastor, Please just call me (y/n)" I smiled  


  


"I heard you're gonna take my photo today for the papers?" He asked  


  


"You've heard it right and if you don't mind if I do so?" I asked  


  


"I don't mind and if you don't mind shall I freshen up a bit before the shoot?" He asked   


  


I chuckled "No, I don't mind"  


  


"I shall get ready then~" He smiled  


  


"Ok, I shall set up my camera then" I said and he left the room to freshen up  


  


I grabbed my Polaroid camera and check if I see if it still have some. Film.   


  


-♚-  


  


Alastor's Point of View  


  


After I have freshen up a bit I went back to the lounge area where Miss (Y/n) is waiting for me and I see her reading the recent newspaper, sitting in one of the sofa inside the lounge area with a camera sitting still beside her. I cleared my throat to gain her attention.   


  


"Oh! Are you ready?" She asked while gently folding the papers then placing it back on top of the table. Grabbing her camera in the process.   


  


"Ready as I'll ever be" I said in a sinh song voice and I heard her chuckle.   


  


"Now, if you please just stand on this spot" she gestures to an empty spot with the white wall behind me, I followed what she asked me to do.   


  


"Just act natural" she said  


  


Shoulders and back straight, adjust my monocle and then smiled at the camera.   


  


"Ready?" She asked again and I nodded  


  


"Smile" She said then positioned her camera,   


  


Then flash.   


  


I lost my vision for a split second before it returned back to normal. I see her grabbed the film with my picture in it, gave it a few shake.   


  


I went over her to see the photo, she looked at me and said "Your smile looked so **_natural_** , as if you've smiled for years"  


  


I only chuckled at her words, "Maybe I did."  


  


I see her eyes flashed a bit of sadness before returning back to it's cheerful spark.   


  


"Yeah, forcing yourself to smile when you know everything around you is crumbling to the ground but you forced yourself to smile and tell yourself it's gonna be ok, and honestly it did helped, smiling when I'm sad always helped and before I knew it, I might have gave myself a permanent smile... Oh sorry, I was rambling" She awkwardly laughed then scratched the back of her neck.   


  


"No worries, what you said is the same to me too, My mother always tells me that I'm not fully dressed without a smile and because of that I kept on smiling even if life is hard" I sadly chuckled, remembering my mother who helped me through my childhood, as she tries to piece me back together while she was breaking apart.   


  


"𝒪ℴ𝒻-I'm sorry that I rambled" I smiled and she only chuckled.   


  


"No it's alright, do you want to keep the original of your photo? Don't worry, I can print out another one"She asked  


  


"That's a marvelous idea! I'll keep this as a remembrance of you" I grinned and she grinned back.   


  


"Well, it was nice meeting you" she said  


  


"Was? Hahaha! If you want we could go out for some coffee next time" I suggested   


  


I can see her cheeks tint up a bit for a split second before it went back to normal.   


  


"Sounds nice" she smiled before her face light up a bit, as if she remembered something  


  


"Oh i almost forgot! Would you mind if I write something at the back of the picture?" She asked   


  


"I'm fine with it" I said while giving her the pic back, I see her look through her bag and see her got out a pen, scribbled something at the back of the picture before giving it back to me.   


  


"Here you go" she returned the pic then checked her watched and see her eyes widened.   


  


"Oh My Gosh! M̶y̶ D̶r̶u̶g̶s̶! I forgot I have another photoshoot! I need to go! It was nice meeting you by the way and oh thank you for having me here and please tell Ryan I said goodbye and I REALLY NEED TO GO SO CALL ME LATER OK?" She frantically screamed while rushing out of the studio, it took awhile for me to process her words since she was screaming. I looked at the backside of the picture and I see a number scribbled there and (y/n)'s signature. I slightly blush and oh shit I got a girl's number.   


  


I̶ m̶e̶a̶n̶, I̶ g̶e̶t̶ t̶o̶n̶s̶ o̶f̶ n̶u̶m̶b̶e̶r̶s̶ f̶r̶o̶m̶ d̶i̶f̶f̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ w̶o̶m̶e̶n̶ b̶u̶t̶ n̶o̶n̶e̶ o̶f̶ t̶h̶e̶m̶ r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ m̶a̶t̶t̶e̶r̶e̶d̶ t̶o̶ m̶e̶ e̶x̶c̶e̶p̶t̶ t̶h̶i̶s̶.  


  


I felt my smile widen even more and I hear Ryan coming to the room asking "So how was the shoot?"  


  


"Eventful but nice" I say, with a small smile on my face  


  


He looks at with suspicion   


  


"Riiight... Anyways good work and you can go home for the day" he said and I muttered a small thanks and I'm looking forward to going home and do that phone call.   


  


For the first time in my life, I felt giddy without murder as the reason.   


  


-♛-  


  


I frantically left the studio, since the time is 09:45 in the evening, ugh she's gonna leave soon! I should have left early but chatting with Alastor was nice and I forgot the time! I lost my focus. I can still make it.   


  


I hurriedly ran towards the theatre's. Exactly 10:00, Catherine Nicole Alexandria is gonna leave that theatre, She is a theatre actress and she practiced everyday except Sunday. I always try to learn the schedules of my victims before I strike.   


  


I slowed down my pace as I see the theatre in my line of vision. But before that. I quickly stopped by Gabrielle's House, Gabrielle is an artist and she often asked me to take pictures of her while holding her new piece.   


  


I knocked on her door and she greets me and let's me in to do a quick shoot.   


  


After that I left Gabrielle's House and checked my watch, 09:55 in the evening.   


  


I slowly walked towards the theatre building, making sure not to look suspicious at all before hiding in an alleyway that Catherine always walks by. I grabbed something from my bag and then wait.   


  


-●-  
Third Person's Point of View  


  


Dark clouds began to dominate the sky, moon in full bloom, A woman who looked like in her early 20's seems to be walking out of the theatre palace, She is wearing a long black trench coat, with her bag in her hand, Long slight wavy hair, dark onyx eyes. She appears to be humming a tune.   


  


_"I don't want to set the world on fire~"_ she sang and little did she know that would be last song she would ever sing.   


  


As she walked by an alleyway, something grabbed her, with a cloth covering her mouth and a sinister voice was heard.   


  


_**"Smile~"**_ the unknown voice said as Catherine lost consciousness.   


  


A sinister giggle could be heard echoing throughout the night and a bright light flashed for a split second before it succumbed back to darkness.   


  


Later that morning Catherine was found in a canal with multiple stabbed wounds all over her body.   


  


- **\--▣---**  
 **A/N:**  
 **Whew... That took 3 days to write lol.**  


  


**Started this chapter on October 8,2019**   


  


**Finished this chapter on October 10,2019**   


  


**Published this chapter on???**   


  


**Well anyways, Reader killed me and although my last name isn't Alexandria but it's my persona in the internet so** **sksksksk**   


  


**The story takes place when** **Alastor** **was still alive** **thoo** **.**   


  


**Until next time so**   


  


_**Stay Tuned~** _   


  



	4. I Don't Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm still not used to Ao3 XD

_❝Shawty, I don't mind if you dance on a pole_   
_That don't make you a hoe_   
_I don't mind when you work until three_   
_If you're leaving with me❞_

-♛-

**Your Point of View**

After I have placed Catherine's body somewhere that anyone or anybody can find it, before I left the crime scene, I washed off the blood that was in my hand with a bottle of water that I brought with me and LUCKILY I only got blood on my hands and a small splotch of blood on the sleeves my dark knee-length dress but it's not really noticeable. I looked at the developed picture of Ms. Catherine, before, during and after she died. The first one was before she was killed, which was her during when she asked me to do a photoshoot of her and the other one was when she was unconscious and the last one was her body filled with stabbed wounds, bloody, messy...

I grabbed all of my stuff, the water bottle, camera and my tactical knife pen in which I rinsed it with water. I was in a dark forest, without any people at all. 

I looked back at Catherine's mangled body one last time and smirked. 

"Goodbye" I say and quietly left the scene and walked into the darkness. 

-♚-

Alastor's Point of view

I calmly sipped my tea as I read the daily newspaper and I was shocked! Catherine Alexandria was killed last night and was found in the canal, different stab wounds can be found all over her body or to be exact there are 37 stab wounds and experts say that she has been drugged with chloroform which made her unconscious. 

This has been happening for years now but it's not that often. 

I've been surprised that there is someone else, aside from me, who kills people. 

According to the police, they can't identify the suspect if it's a man or a woman. The suspect is an expert of covering up their tracks. 

And I've looked up to them, of sort. 

I looked at my watch and it's currently 6:30 in the morning. 

I usually go to work around 8 and finish in 10, then at 5 in the afternoon till 8 in the evening. 

It looks like I have time to stroll around the city. 

I finished drinking my tea then placed it on the sink, so I can wash it later. 

I quickly grabbed my coat and my staff and keys to the house and left. 

But making sure that I locked my house before doing so. 

**-◆-**

**Third Person Point of View**

A man can be seen walking out of a semi-large manor, wearing a red tux, holding a cane and glasses resting upon his eyes. 

He walks upon the beautiful streets of New Orleans, passing by a couple of shops along the way, Alastor doesn't to appear to have a destination on mind and he's mindlessly following wherever his feet is taking him. 

He passed by a couple of people and occasionally giving people smiles and waves of hello. 

He looked at his surroundings, birds were chirping, the damp atmosphere that was caused by the early morning dew. 

He stopped walking when he was face to face with a building, He looked at the sign, _Patisserie Cafe_

He looked confused, and he just shrugged. 

He gently opened the door and a small ring echoed throughout the room. 

He looked around and his eyes landed on the counter and see a lady talking to a costumer. 

'She's probably the Barista' Alastor thought

He looked around and his eyes landed on a familiar individual. 

He calmly walked towards their direction. 

**-♕-**

**You're Point of View**

I was quietly sipping my cup of coffee while reading my favorite book and I see in my peripheral vision a figure approaching me. I looked up from my book and came face to face with a familiar man that I met last night. 

I grabbed my book marker and placed it on the page I was reading on my book and gently placed it down and looked at him with a gentle smile on my face. 

"Oh! Alastor, I never expect to see you here" I beamed

He took a seat in front of me and his smile widen. 

"It's a fine morning am I right my dear?" He asked

I gently placed my cup on my lips and sipped on my coffee. 

I gently placed it down and a satisfied sigh escaped my lips

"It's is"

A comfortable silence fell upon us and neither of us cared and just basked in each others presence. 

"..."

"..."

"You know... I called you last night and it appears you were busy" He said

And I raised an eyebrow. 

"Its a shame, I wanted to talk to you more last night but you left in a hurry" He sigh

And a small smirk played on my lips. 

"Oh and why is that My good Sir? Why do you waste your time on a measly photographer as I?" I asked

I see him smirked

"You see my Dear, Out of all the people I've talked to, you're the most interesting one of all"

"How come?"

"Even I myself cannot answer that"

Then the comfortable silence fell upon us one again. 

**-♔-**

Alastor's Point of View

As we continued to bask in the comfortable silence in which it was interrupted by a waitress who approached our table. 

"Hello! What can I get for you today?" She asked

I cleared my throat and proceed to order. 

"Um yes, I would like a cup of black coffee and a slice of chiffon cake, and how bout you dear? What would like to order?" I asked Ms. (Y/n) 

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"I would like to have a slice of chiffon also" she said

"Is that all?" The waitress asked

**"Yes, that would be all"**

Both (Y/n) and I simultaneously said and our eyes met and then both of us chuckled

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders" the waitress did a quick bow and left. 

We looked at each other and I see (y/n)'s loopy smile. 

"So what?" She asked

"Hmm?" I hummed

"Do you want to play 20 questions?" She asked and it made me confused

"What is that?" I asked

She feigned gasp

"You don't know what it is?" She asked

"No, I don't think so"

"20 questions is when you asked questions with a person, but both of you take turns, OK, I'll start"

"Wait I didn't even agree yet-"

"Too late, So any hobbies?" She asked

I sigh

"I do deer hunting" I said

She was surprised at first but she regained her composure

"Wait you do deer hunting? Huh... Wouldn't have guessed" she muttered

I nodded

"Now you ask me a question" she said

I think on what I want to ask her, and I got an idea. 

"Where do you live?" I asked and her eyes widen and a playful smirk adorned her lips. 

"Woah, How bold of you~asking a girl for her address"

"Just answer it" I deadpanned 

"I live in (Random Street) there I said it"

I was shocked

"Wait, you live on the same street as me?"

She was also shocked

...

So we continued to take turns on asking questions and we found out that the reason we didn't notice each other in (random street) because we go in different ways for work. 

"So my 18th question, what is your favorite flower?" I asked

"Oh that would be roses"

"What is your favorite color?" She asked

"That would be red" I said

"Do you have any hobbies or anything to past the time?" I asked

𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜: O̶h̶ w̶e̶ k̶i̶l̶l̶ p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ a̶n̶d̶ w̶e̶ p̶h̶o̶t̶o̶g̶r̶a̶p̶h̶ t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ b̶l̶o̶o̶d̶y̶ d̶e̶a̶d̶ b̶o̶d̶y̶

"Oh I do paint sometimes"

"Oh you paint?" I raised an eyebrow 

And she nodded

"You should paint me sometime" 

"Sure"

"What's your favorite song?"

"You're never fully dressed without a smile!" I beamed

She smiled

"And why is that?"

I smirked

"Ah,ah,ah one question at a time remember?" 

I see her pout, which was adorable 

"But that was my last question -3-"

"Not my problem, Now my last question... Would you mind if I walk you home?" I asked

I see her eyes widen and a Pink tint adorning her cheeks

"Sure, **_I don't mind_** , I need to go home anyway for work" she smiled

I called for the waitress for the check 

"That would be (random amount)" the waitress said

I see (y/n) opening her wallet

"No let me pay" I say

"No let me"

I grabbed money which is slightly more we were supposed to be paying and hand it to the waitress

"Here, keep the change" I deadpanned

"Thank you Sir! Hope you come again" the waitress beamed and bowed

(Y/n) looked at me with a deadpanned expression and she sigh

"Thank you"

I smiled, a genuine one

"Your welcome"

I stand up and offered my hand to help her stand, she gently grabbed it

"Now shall I walk you home?" 

"We shall"

We walked towards the door and I opened it for her

"You first m'lady"

"Why thank you my good Sir"

We both chuckled and left the cafe. 

**\--◆--**

**Whew that took a lot of time to write lmao.**

_Started Writing: Nov. 8,2019_

_Finished this Chapter: Nov. 19,2019_

**Lmao I was too lazy XD**

**TBH I WAS HIT WITH A WRITERS BLOCK AND I WAS RESEARCHING ABOUT THE STORY.**

**SO SORRY IT TOOK A LOT OF TIME**

**I DON'T WANT TO RUSH THINGS SO WELP. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT SO HERE'S THE CHAPTER.**

**Word count: 1594 words**


	5. Insane

❝ _I drink my coffee in the morning_  
 _I brush my teeth before bed_  
 _I fake a smile to keep the sad thoughts_  
 _Out of my head_  
 _I sit outside and watch the world spin_  
 _I bet you probably moved on_  
 _But I still can't seem to sing_  
 _Hmm, anything but this song_ ❞

\--🦉--

(Y/n)'s Point of View

We walked out the cafe and began our journey to my home since Alastor insist that he walks me home since he said that 'Ladies should never walk home alone, especially late' and I looked at him with a deadpanned expression and checked my watch. 

"Alastor, it's noon"

"Nonsense! A proper gentleman should walk or accompany a lady home"

"My~How chivalrous~" I smirk

"That's how my mother raised me dear~" He said but for a slight moment, Alastor's smile dropped a little but he regained his composure.

I raised an eyebrow at his action but I just shrugged it off

We continued our journey to my home. 

Sometime later, we've arrived at a semi-large 2 storey house. 

"Is this your home?" He asked

"Yes" I said and opened the gates

"Hey where is your house?" I asked and he pointed a house with a red colored roof that was just 3 houses away from mine. 

"Well, I'll be off now darling~" 

"Already? Why not join me for lunch?" I asked

He gasp

"Are you seriously inviting a stranger into your own home?" He shake his head

"Are you insane? I might be a killer and I might kill you in your own home?" He raised his eyebrows

"Yes, maybe I'm a little _insane_ or I might be the one who is out to kill you?" I smirked

"Try me" he smirked

And I chuckled

"Hahaha I'm just messing with ya" I chuckled

"I mean seriously, will you join me for lunch?" I asked

"Well if you insist" he shrugged

I pushed open the gold color gates and I gestured Alastor to come in. 

We walked in the small cobble pathway that was in the middle of a small garden. 

Roses in different colors but majority of them are red, there are a few orchids here and there and also some sunflowers too. 

I see Alastor admiring the flowers as we pass by them. 

We stood infront of the door and I opened my purse to grab my keys. 

I twist the doorknob open and behold. 

Marble tiles decorated the floor, a color scheme of red, black, white and gold. 

Red curtains, white wall, black vases with a hint of gold filled with red roses, red carpet, black staircase with gold railings. 

Abstract paintings are hung in the wall and gold chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling. 

"Welcome to my humble abode" I say with a bow

I looked at Alastor's awestruck face, eyes sparkling in admiration. 

"So majestic" he whispering 

"Thank you~"

"Please make yourself at home" I say as I gesture towards inside

I gestured towards the couch. 

"Please have a seat" I say

"(Y/n) I must say that you have a marvelous house!" He exclaimed 

I just laughed

"So, what do you want to have for lunch? Any preference?" I asked

"If you insist~ Do you have venison?" He asked

"I think? Oh! Yes I have! Please wait as I prepare lunch" I say before retreating to the kitchen. 

\--♔--

Alastor's Point of View

"....Please wait as I prepare lunch" (y/n) said as she retreat to I assume the kitchen. 

I sat on the black couch with red pillows and gold linings. I looked around and I noticed paintings of different paintings of stars and zodiacs. 

Beside the couch is a table and sitting on top of it is a record Player with some records below the table. 

I looked through the records and flipped through them if I caught a song that interest me. 

As I flipped through the records my hand stopped on a particular record. 

'Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra'

I removed the record from it's cover and placed it in the record Player, as I watched the record spin, a tune began to play. 

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is in Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words,_

_Hold my hand,_

_In other words,_

_Baby, kiss me~_

I see (y/n)'s figure coming into view

I approached her and took a small bow and offered my hands to her. 

"Shall we dance?" I asked 

Her face became pink for a few seconds before chuckling and took my hands within her own. 

"My~We shall" she said

I place a hand on her waist and the other on her hand. 

She placed a hand on my neck and the other on my other hand. 

We twirled and mingled with the beat. 

All throughout the tune, we kept our eyes locked on each other. 

_Fill my heart with song_

_and let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love_ _you_

I placed both of my hands on her waist and she gently placed her hands on the back of my neck. 

Stomachs pressed together, hearts synced. 

I pressed my forehead against hers and stare at her eyes. I can feel my cheeks heat up a little but I paid no mind to it. I see her own cheeks tinted pink at the gesture. 

This is the first time I see her eyes up close, her eyes are beautiful, (e/c) eyes that seems to hold the cosmos. Her eyes are filled with under discovered stars and galaxies. 

They are a total mystery, but her eyes are filled with stars that can brighten up anyone's mood. 

The only problem is, I can't read what her eyes say. 

"Your eyes are beautiful" I whispered

I see her eyes widen and became dull for a second. 

And she sigh

"Thank you... Although I am not very fond of them" She whispered

I raised an eyebrow 

"And why is that?" I asked

"Oh, it's nothing really" she say

I sigh

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I am always here"

"I know"

\---♛---

Your Point of View

Alastor pressed his forehead against mine. 

And we stared at each other's eyes. 

I never really see his eyes up-close but, his eyes are a deep blue that reminds me of the ocean; cold, mysterious, deep, beautiful and full of beautiful life and dangerous predators. 

Although he is smiling on the outside but he's eyes says it all. 

He's drowning on his own fears and secrets, his guilt and sorrows. 

Oh Alastor, what are you doing to me? 

"Your eyes are beautiful" he whispered 

At that moment, I remembered, I remembered everything, all the memories I tried to lock and hide away are coming back to me. 

I remembered the reason on why I hate this eyes so goddamn much. 

"Thank you... Although I am not very fond" I whispered out

He raised an eyebrow

"And why is that?" He questioned 

"Oh, it's nothing really" I say

He sigh

""Well, if you want to talk about it, I am always here" he said

I felt my heart warmed up a bit

"I know" I smiled. 

We continued being in each other's embrace till the music ends

_Fill my heart with song_

_and let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

I looked up to him and smiled

"Your eyes reminds me of the deep blue ocean" I say

"And why is that?" He asked

"Mysterious, cold, beautiful,dark, and filled with so many secrets" I say

He looked taken aback 

"Why, thank you dearie" 

I chuckled

"Come on, lunch was ready a few minutes ago" I say and let go from each others embrace 

And walked towards the dining room. 

\---♚---

Alastor's Point of View

"Your eyes reminds me of the deep blue ocean" 

"And why is that?" I asked and raised an eyebrow

"Mysterious, cold, beautiful,dark, and filled with so many secrets" she said

I felt my eyes widen before chuckling 

"Why, thank you dearie"

I see her chuckled before she let go from my embrace. 

My arms felt cold without her warm touch. 

"Come on, lunch was ready a few minutes ago" and walked towards where I assumed the dining room is. 

Oh (y/n) what are you doing to me? 

I tried to calm my fast beating heart then followed her to the dining room. 

**\--†--**   
**Whew that took awhile to write.**

Started this chapter: Nov. 22,2019

Finished this chapter: Nov. 26,2019  
  



	6. Dance with me

❝ _Dance with me, I want to be your partner_  
 _Can't you see the music is just starting?_  
 _Night is falling, and I am falling_  
 _Dance with me_ ❞

\--♚--

Alastor's Point of View

I gently placed down my fork and spoon on the right part of the plate Then I pat the corners of my mouth with a napkin. 

"The steak was delicious dear" I say with a smile

"That's great to hear" she chuckled

I looked at my watch, 1:48 pm

"Huh, it's almost 2 already?" 

She checked her own watch

"You're right, time sure does fly fast" she said 

"Especially when your having fun" I said

"You're right" she giggled and so do I 

"Now, let me ask you..." She trailed off

And I got confused 

She looked at me with a closed eyed smile

"Did you enjoy yourself, love?"

I felt my cheeks heat up

"U-uh yes" I stammered

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" She asked with guilt in her eyes

"Oh, nononono, You just caught me off guard with the nickname" I say

"Oh, you mean when I called you _love?_ " She asked

There it is again, I felt my heart stopped for a second, the heating of the cheeks and the tingling of skin

I cleared my throat 

"Um, yes" I said

"Oh, sorry, I usually give nickname or pet names to my friends..."

"If you don't like it, I could just call you Al" she trailed off

"Nonono, it's ok, if you can call me that" 

"Are you sure? You don't have to feel pressured or anything"

"No, I insist"

"Ok then, I shall call you love from now on" she giggled

"I would love to stay, but I need to go home, I have work at 5 pm" I sigh

I see her smile faltered a bit and it made my heart ache. 

"Already? I suppose, I took most of your time" She awkwardly laugh

"I suppose you did..." I trailed off, recalling what we did today and honestly, this is the most fun I've had in years. 

I see her eyes glint in guilt

"But... It's the most fun I've had for years" I smiled and I see her smile widen into a toothy grin

"Oh really? Glad to be able to brighten up your life a little" she smiled

I smiled

"I would love to stay a little longer but work calls" I sadly sigh

"Hey, you still have my phone number right? You can call me" She said

I brighten up in realization and remembered that I saved her number in my journal. 

"Oh, I remember" I smiled

"Make sure to call me?" She grinned

"Of course"

"Oh I remember, why don't you join me later, at the studio when I worked and listen when I go live?" I doubtfully said

"Really?! Is it ok if I go there and listen to you?" She excitedly said

"Of course" I smiled and I can feel my smile widen from excitement 

"I'll come pick you up, when I'm about to leave, so be ready before 5 pm" I said

"Wait, You'll do that for me?"

"Of course dear" I say

She giggled

"So make sure you're all dolled up when I picked you up"

"For you, I will" she winked

I felt my cheeks burn

"Wait, are you blushing?" She asked

And I felt it heat up even more

She gasp

"You're adorable" she cooed

She made my heart flutter

"Quite teasing me" I pout

She laughed before saying ok

I cleared my throat

"As I said, I need to leave"

"Before you do, dance with me" she said

It took me off guard

Before smiling 

"Ok"

I see her smile widen and pulled me towards the living room

She grabbed a record CD and placed it in the record player 

The song "Put your head on my shoulders by Paul Anka" started to play

I bowed and offered my hand to her

"May I?"

She accepted 

I placed my both of my hands on her waist and hers on mine and she placed her head on my shoulder. 

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

_Squeeze me oh-so-tight_

_Show me that you love me too_

We swayed to the music, did some twirls and a bit of waltz

And before we even knew it. 

The song came to an end

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Whisper in my ear, baby_

_Words I want to hear, baby_

_Put your head on my shoulder_

"You're such a good dancer" She said In awe

"Darling, so do you"

I see her cheeks brighten a little red and I chuckled to myself. 

"I wish I could stay..."

"But I need to go"

"It's ok, I'll see you later this afternoon" she said

And I smiled

"Can't wait for it"

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

"Well I gotta go now" I said as (y/n) guide me to the door

I felt her hands gently caressed my face and the way she looked at me will forever be engraved in my memory. 

"I'll see you soon" She say 

"I'll see you soon" I say

"The lunch was nice and I hope we can do this more often" I say with a wink and she blushed before giggling 

"I think so too"

I nod in respect before I wave my good-bye. 

She sadly smiled before closing the doors. 

The way she looked at me, like something in me was worth looking at. 

**\---*---**   
**2 updates in one day? Woah**

**Fun fact: Both Alastor and (y/n) live in a street (I think it's called rural or urban) where rich people live.**   
***Both Alastor and (y/n) live in a mansion**

Wrote this Chapter: Nov. 27,2019  
Finished this Chapter: Nov. 27,2019

_Stay tuned folks._   
_And don't forget to vote._


	7. I love the way you look tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my wattpad account Cath5702 to see more chapters of this story.

**——‡——**

❝ _Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
 _When the world is cold_  
 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
 _And the way you look tonight_

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
 _And your cheeks so soft_  
 _There is nothing for me, but to love you_  
 _And the way you look_ _tonight_ ❞

**——♔——**  
Alastor's Point of View

I wore my red suit with black suit vest and red tie, I grabbed my watch and gently strapped it in my wrist.

It's currently 4:45 in the afternoon and I was just getting ready for work and I need to pick up (y/n) so that she can join me in the studio. 

**[I legit almost typed my name instead of (y/n) lmao)]**

I approached my mirror that was right beside my door and check myself if there are any unnecessary things that needs to be removed or something I need to add to my clothing. 

I looked at myself and gently pat the imaginary dust away and took a deep breath. 

"You can do this, You're Alastor Williams one of the charming Bachelor's in your city and it's not like I'm taking out also one of the most beautiful bachelorette in my city" I nervously chuckled

"Wait, is this a date?" I asked myself and I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked at the mirror and see my cheeks tinted red and brought shame to my suit. 

"Alastor you sad, lonely, fool. You need to date cause if you don't people are gonna assume you're gay for your friend Oscar who is alcoholic and likes to gamble a lot and you don't want people to assume that you're gay for an alcoholic guy are you?" The voice in my head tsk. 

"Shut up"

I looked at the mirror again and readjusted my tie... 

"Wait should I bring flowers? But if I bring flowers she's gonna assume this is a date" I blushed at the thought

"Do I want this a date?"I whispered to myself

"Well... Yes and no and why? It's too soon for God sake we just met last night"

**——†——**

Alastor continued to pace back and forth around the room and sometimes just blushed out of nowhere and just cover his face with his pillow in attempt to scream out his frustrations on how to "date women"

I mean he's been single for so long and just forgot how to court women. 

How sad. 

He doesn't know that being himself charms other women as well but he's oblivious to it since he only has his eyes to a particular bachelorette. 

**——†——**

I looked at the time and it's almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon and I felt myself panicked. I've been pacing around for so long that I forgot the time. 

I pat away the imaginary dust, placed my monocle on my eye and then grabbed my cane and keys. 

I closed the door and began my journey to (y/n)'s home which was a few was a few blocks away from mine. 

As I was walking, I passed by a little flower shop on the way to her home. 

I thought should I buy her flowers? You know what? Fine. 

I went inside the flower shop and a nice woman who appears to be in her late 40's greeted me. 

"Good afternoon Sir! What do you need? A flower for a lover? And based on how you're dressed, I assumed that it is" she said and I felt my cheeks heat up

"O-oh Uh, It's for a friend. Can I get a bouquet of white, yellow and peach roses please?" I asked

"Ooohh, you want roses that symbolizes new beginnings, friendship and sincerity" she smiled

I nodded

"It seems you're quite knowledgeable on the meaning flowers young man, you're a keeper and I hope this young lady you're courting right now won't let you go to the hands of an another woman cause I was her, I would marry you in the spot, since you are quite handsome" she smirked and began arranging the flowers into a beautiful bouquet. 

I awkwardly chuckled

"Here ya go young man" The lady said and gave me the bouquet 

"How much?" I asked

She gave me the price and I gave her more the amount she asked and told her to 'keep the change'

I left the flower shop and continued my walk to (y/n)'s house. I checked my watched and see it's currently 4:56 in the afternoon. 

I remember my friend Rosie say that you should never keep a woman waiting. 

I immediately increased my pace of walking to make sure I arrive just in time. 

**——♕——**

Your point of view

I checked my watch and see it's 4:56 in the afternoon, good he's gonna be here any second now. 

I looked at the mirror and did a little twirl to see my outfit, I admire myself more and I heard the doorbell ring

That must be Alastor, I grabbed my bag, tactical knife pen and keys. I always bring my tactical knife with me for protection. 

I go and opened the door and see Alastor standing there with a bouquet in his hands. 

He took a small court bow

"Good evening M'lady, it's seems you have dolled up for me" he winked and I laughed

"Since you told me to" I said and he chuckled

He offered the bouquet to me and said "For you Dear"

I felt my cheeks heat up

"Why thank you Monsieur" I accidentally used my French accent 

And He seemed to notice it but he didn't ask. 

"If you don't mind, that I put this in a vase for a second?" I asked

"No, I don't mind" he smiled

"Feel free to come in" I said

"It's ok, I'll wait here" 

"Ok then"

I went back inside and grab a vase in on of the cabinets and filled it up with water. I just notice the Rose's colors, white, yellow and peach. 

New beginnings, friendship and sincerity

I felt giddy and proceed to place the flowers in the vase and smiled. 

I went back outside and see Alastor staring at the setting sun

He gently grabbed my knuckles and kissed it and I felt my cheeks heat up again

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yes, dear"

I then proceed to lock the door, them Alastor offered his arm for me to hold it

"Shall we?"

I gently grabbed his arm

"We shall"

**——♔——**

Alastor's point of view

As we were walking to the studio, I noticed what (y/n) is wearing and I blushed and realize we match colors in our outfits. 

I cleared my throat and looked at her

"Darling" I called out 

And she looked at me

"Yes?" 

I smiled

_"I love the way you look tonight"_ I smiled

And I see her cheeks brighten Pink a little

She's adorable 

"Thank you, I do say you look ravishing as well" now it's my turn to blush and I smiled

Then she looked at me with a smirk in her face. 

"It does **suit** you"

**——†——**

The night continued with laughter as the two friends journeyed to the studio

**——†——**

**Welp... Lmao this was rushed.**

Wrote this chapter: Dec. 1,2019  
Finished this chapter: Dec. 1,2019

**Unpopular** **Headcanon** **: Alastor charms women accidentally and when he tries to charm women, he becomes awkward. Idk**


	8. Mine

Summary  
Things are getting heated between the pawn and the queen.

Notes   
I'm actually excited for this chapter.   
Also cussing

❝ _You so fuckin' precious when you smile_  
 _Hit it from the back and drive you wild_  
 _Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes_  
 _I just had to let you know you're mine_ ❞

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

About a week has passed since the 'date' I had with Alastor, Alastor and I didn't get to speak with each other since we didn't find the time to talk. 

Alastor is busy with his talk-show while I'm busy traveling due to my work. 

I went to London to check with my winery and I went to Paris since a friend of mine asked me to do a photoshoot. 

I've been also busy checking up on the currently being built new gallery of mine that's about to open this month. 

All I can say, it's been pretty hectic. 

Sometimes, Alastor would pass by my house and I would notice him from the garden and we would wave at each other, before shying away from each others gazes. 

Luke has also been visiting me, and just laze in my house. 

I don't mind, considering I also do the same to him when I'm not busy. 

We practically see each other as siblings who has each others backs

I am currently walking towards the Patisserie Cafe which is owned by Luke. 

I pushed open the cafe doors and I heard a small tingling sound that echoed throughout the cafe. 

And I see Luke's head instantly snapped up and the moment he saw me, he grinned

"Goodmorning (Y/n)"

I smiled

"Morning Luke" I greeted

"What can I get you for this morning?" He asked

"Just a latte please" I said 

"Coming right up, and what name shall I call you?"

(n̶o̶o̶b̶M̶a̶s̶t̶e̶r̶6̶9̶)

I hmm and think before giving him the name and I walked around the cafe to find a nice place to sit with. 

My eyes landed on a nice table by the window that gave a magnificent view outside. 

I walked towards the table and got myself comfortable. 

**———♟———**   
**???**

As I was walking through the neighborhood, I passed by a cafe; Patisserie Cafe. 

As I was walking, I noticed someone familiar through my peripheral vision and I turned to look at the person, I found out that it was that bitch from Alastor's radio show, last night. 

I quickly went inside the cafe. 

As I went inside, my eyes dart around the room and it landed on the (h/l), (h/c) haired woman who was calmly sitting there, reading a book. 

I stomped my way over her table. 

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

I was calmly reading a book when someone slammed their hands on my table. 

I looked up from my book and see the same woman who I met last night and an acquaintance of Alastor. 

"You're Mimzy I presume?"

"And you're the bitch that forced herself unto Alastor" she said with anger in her voice

I felt my eye twitch on the name she called me

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow

"You heard me, you probably paid Alastor to go on a date with you" she smirked 

I just laughed at the statement. 

"Me? Paying a man to go on a date with me? Oh please, I'm not desperate enough to pay a man to go on a date with me and infact, it was Alastor who asked me to go on a date with me and in which I accepted" I laughed out

"I'm warning you, Alastor is **mine** "She angrily said

In which I find it hilarious 

"Is he though? I don't see your name on him?" I smirked

"I know him better than you, you shitty bitch" she fumed.

I gently closed my book and placed it on the table. 

I placed a hand on my cheek and glared at her and kneeled my elbow on the table. 

"Be careful on what you say little pawn, if you don't want to upset the Queen" I gave her a sadistic grin. 

**———♟———**   
**𝙼𝚒𝚖𝚣𝚢**

"Be careful of what you say little pawn, if you don't want to upset the Queen" said

I was about to retort when I looked up, she was looking at me with a sadistic, sinister grin, and dull eyes that are glaring unto my skull. 

I felt shiver run down my spine

I heard her chuckle

"In conclusion, you're jealous" she giggled

I was about to say something when she cut me off

"I mean obviously, you've been friends with him for years and he didn't make any moves on you and he made a move on a woman he barely met" she mused, eyes glinting in mischief. 

I didn't notice that the people around us are looking at us. 

"You already confessed to him but he badly rejected you, didn't he? Oh let me guess... He rejected you under the oak tree in the park, didn't he?" She said

I felt my eyes widen, how did she know? 

"H-how did you know?" I gasped out

She smirked

"I didn't, but you confirmed it. The human mind is pretty simple but as someone as simple-minded as you, can't understand the complexity of the human mind. I wouldn't blame Alastor for not batting an eye on you—"

Before I even knew it, my hands were already firmly grasping on her neck. 

**———♕———**

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

"someone as simple-minded as you, can't understand the complexity of the human mind. I wouldn't blame Alastor for not batting an eye on you—"

I was suddenly gasping for air as she firmly grip my necks. 

I looked at her face that is red in anger, eyes clouded in jealousy. 

Even for aching pain on my throat didn't prevent me from chuckling the scene. 

My chuckle seemed to snap her back to reality and as she noticed her hands that is firmly gripping my neck, her eyes widen and she quickly removed them from where it was previously from. 

I gently massage my neck and I looked at her. 

"Isn't it funny?" I asked

My voice slightly hoarse from the lack of air. 

She looked at me. 

"That you tried to paint me as the villain but it ended up as you being as one." I mused

She remained silent. 

"People see you as the villain now Mimzy" I smirked

"Tell me Mimzy, can you live through the whispers around you?" I asked while gesturing to the eyes that is watching through this very scene. 

People whispering things to each other while giving glares at the flapper infront of me. 

"Life isn't fair, it has always been like that." 

"If you can't stand seeing me with your dear 'friend' Alastor, then I suggest you cutting ties with him. You wouldn't want that do you?" I smirked and I see her eyes widen and she clenched her fist. 

"Everyone is living a different kind of life and mine just so happens to be a game of chess, and you are just a pawn, I would willingly _discard_ you in order for me to get my goal." I said as I unintentionally lower the octave of my voice. 

"One latte for... Cervus?" I heard Luke called out. 

I grabbed my book and stand up from where I seat and I looked Mimzy dead in the eye. 

"That was such a nice talk Mimzy~ Next time, we shall talk in private where _nobody can hear us_ "

She glared at me. 

"Now, don't give me that look or I'll personally remove those orbs from your sockets. Good Day"

I approached Luke and he looked at me with a confused expression on his face. 

"What was that all about? Ouch, it seems your neck is bruising" he nonchalantly said 

"It is?" I massage my neck. 

"Here is your latte by the way" he handed me a plastic cup with boiling coffee inside. 

"Thanks and here is your pay and tip. And sorry for making a scene" I apologize 

He just dismissed it. 

"It's OK" the black haired man said

"I'll be going now, Luke take care" I said and left the cafe and walked towards my studio. 

While I was walking, there was only one thought lingering in my mind. 

' _Hope you die, you stupid bitch'_

I thought, and proceed to walk through the neighborhood until I reached my studio. 

**———†———**

Written: 12.09.19  
Finished: 12.09.29

Word count: 1362


	9. Out of Touch

❝ _Another time zone, another red eye_  
 _Still running on no sleep_  
 _Was in Miami and now I'm headed_  
 _To_ _Ibiza's_ _street_  
 _And I know and I know and I know_  
 _I'm living my dream_ ❞

**\---♔---**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

It's been a few days since the 'date' I had with (y/n). I always passed by her house and I would always notice her from her garden, tending her flowers like a mother tends to her children. 

I smiled at the thought but I quickly slap my raging cheeks. 

It was currently Sunday, I don't have work today so I took it upon myself to stroll through the Glorious City of New Orleans. 

I didn't dress fancy for the stroll, I only wore a white dress shirt, with a red vest and black pants and shoes. 

I grabbed my Cane and this time I wore glasses instead of a monocle. 

I grabbed my keys and then walked out the door. 

As I was strolling through the streets while admiring the scenery and sometimes greet people. 

I noticed a woman, who's wearing a V-neck slit plain blue bodycon dress that reached just below the knees. 

She looks familiar. 

She turned around and our eyes met. 

She smiled at me, then she walked towards me and those familiar (h/c) locks seems to bounce on every step. 

"Good morning Alastor" she chirped

"Good morning (y/n)" I smiled

And I just noticed the large purple bruise on her neck. 

I gently tucked away some her hair to get a full view of her neck 

"Who did this?" Anger seeps into my voice. 

She sigh and looked away, I gently held her face with my own hands and made her looked at me. 

"(Y/n) tell me who did this?" I sternly said

She looked me directly into my eyes and those (e/c) orbs seems to sparkle. 

And it made my dark and corrupted heart melt. 

"So you really want to know?" She asked

And I nodded

"It.... It was... It was Mimzy" she said 

I felt my body shake in anger and disbelief 

"Your kidding right?" I stuttered out

And she shake her head. 

I looked at her eyes to see if she was lying but sadly she isn't. 

She gently place a hand on my shoulder and she gently caressed my face. 

"Its *Jake, besides, the pain is subsiding" She said

"I'm sorry for what my friend did to you" I sincerely said

"No,no it was partly my fault actually. My sharp mouth doesn't have a filter" she chuckled

"Do you want to talk on what happened while strolling around the city?" I asked

She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and she just smiled

"Sure"

**\---♕---**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

As we were walking around the city, I also briefly explained to Alastor on what happened yesterday. 

Alastor seemed to be in deep thought, and just sigh

"Mimzy, always had feelings for me but I don't fancy her that way" Alastor sigh

"Do you want to come over to my house?" I randomly asked

He raised an eyebrow and then chuckles

"I would love to"

As we were walking towards my house, I can't helped but eye him, I noticed that he isn't wearing his monocle today and just wore regular glasses which made him even more cuter. 

"I'm surprised you're not wearing a monocle today" I blurt out

"Is it OK?" He asked

"You looked cuter in glasses" I blushed at my words and I looked at Alastor and his face is tinted in pink. 

"Thank you, dear" he stuttered

"Your welcome, love"

**\---♔---**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

We've arrive (y/n)'s humble abode, and she gestures me to come inside. 

"Please make yourself at home" she said and gestured to the couch. 

"Do you want tea?" She asked

"That would be lovely" I replied

She smiled, and walked towards her kitchen

I looked around her home, I felt peace. 

Her home radiates warmth and peace. 

I walked around, I noticed that the portraits in her home, only contains picture of herself. 

"Hope you're not bored while I was gone" (y/n) said as she walked in the room holding a tray with tea cups and a pot of tea and some snacks

She gently placed them on the coffee table. 

She pours me a cup of tea before giving the cup to me. 

"Thank you dear" I said

She smiled, before pouring her cup with some tea. 

"Oh I almost forgot" she exclaimed 

She placed down her cup and went to her record player and grabbed a vinyl record. 

Before I knew it, music started to play.   
_Hey, hobo man_  
 _Hey, Dapper Dan_  
 _You've both got your style_  
 _But Brother,_  
 _You're never fully dressed_  
 _Without a smile!_

I smiled at the tune, (y/n) gently plops into the couch beside me. 

As we drink our tea while listening to different music, I can't helped but eye the bruise on (y/n)'s neck

(Y/n) noticed my actions, and gently chuckles

"Eyeing the bruise doesn't make it go away, unless you want to kiss the boo boos away" she chuckled

And I chuckled

"Oh, if you take me on that offer" I smirked

I see her face burst into crimson red before stuttering incoherent words

"Hahaha I was just kidding dear! Unless~?" I teased

"Unless what~?" She smirked

"Unless you want me to do it~?"

"So what if I really want you to do it?" She smirked and this time, my face erupted into red. 

"Are you sure?" I asked, hopefully 

"If you want to?"

I gently leaned in towards her neck, and then planted a soft kiss on her bare skin

**\---♕---**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

I felt Alastor's soft lips pressed against my skin, it wasn't rough or filled with lust; it was more of caring and filled with affections. 

Both Alastor and I didn't notice the music slowly transitioned into a slow jazz romantic music. 

I can feel his lashes gently caressed my neck and I giggled

Then Alastor gently sucked on my skin which I gasp in surprise. 

Alastor heard my gasp and his head instantly shot up

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I went too far! Should I stop?" He worriedly asked

And my heart swell at the sight, you rarely find a man who asked for consent if you want him to continue what he's doing. 

"Please continue" I stuttered

He continued to pepper my neck with gentle kisses before nuzzling his head on my shoulders. 

I heard him mutter something but I didn't quite catch what he was saying. 

"What was that dear? Come again?" I asked

"What are we?" He asked clearly this time

In which I got confused

He sigh before looking at me sternly in the eyes. 

"(Y/n) (m/n) (l/n) would you allow me, Alastor Williams to court you?" He asked with red tinting his cheeks

And... 

I felt my cheeks heat up and before I knew it, I tackled Alastor in a hug

"Of course!" I exclaimed

"We barely knew each other and look at us, kissing inappropriate places like we're married couple" he chuckled 

"That's why, I want to court you to get to know you better' he continued 

I felt tears pricking my eyes and I kissed the tip of his nose then his face becomes redder in which I chuckled. 

**\---♔---**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

"Of course!" (Y/n) exclaimed before tackling me into a hug. 

I chuckled 

"We barely knew each other and look at us, kissing inappropriate places like we're a married couple"

"That's why, I want to court you to get to know you better" I continued

Then (y/n) leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose, and I felt my cheeks warming up and earned a chuckle from (y/n) 

_'I hope you'll still love me for my dark and corrupted side, (y/n)'_

I sadly thought. 

**\---†---**

Written: 12.10.19  
Finished: 12.11.19

  
Here is the outfit you're wearing. 

_Stay tuned folks!_


	10. Dollhouse

❝ _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family_  
 _When you walk away, it's when we really_ _play_  
 _You don't hear me when I say,_  
 _Mom, please wake up_  
 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_ ❞

**———◆———**

The newly courting couple spent the rest of their day talking, cuddling and dancing. 

Before they knew it, nighttime came. 

The young lovers, don't want the day to end and they don't want to say goodbye to each other. 

Even if they live close to each other. 

(Y/n) was at the door, saying her goodbyes to her dearly beloved. 

"Do you really have to go?" (Y/n) asked

"I wished I could stay my dear" Alastor sigh but he gently caressed (y/n)'s cheeks which made her nuzzle more into his hand. 

In which Alastor internally gushed at the sigh. 

"I'll see you in 3 weeks" (y/n) sadly said

"You'll be in New York right? We can still call each other everyday and hey! You can call me when I'm live on the radio" Alastor smiled trying to lighten the mood, knowing his beloved would be away from his embrace for the 3 whole weeks. 

"I'll make sure to call you if I have the time" (y/n) said

"When is your flight tomorrow?" Alastor asked

"Somewhere around 6 in the morning" (y/n) replied

"What was your reason again on why you need to go to New York?" Alastor raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner

"I have to check on my newly built gallery" she sigh

Alastor looked at (y/n) with a sad smile, as the night began to play it's serenade

Alastor gently held (y/n)'s small hands with his and look her in the eye. 

"It's only three weeks, we'll see each other again" he cooed

"You're right" (y/n) gave him a small smile

She gently snaked her hand over his cold cheek, the warmth of her hands made Alastor wants to nuzzle more into her warmth. 

"I believe I should be going now" Alastor sadly said 

"It seems so, the streets are dangerous at night, especially since there is a killer roaming around"

Unknown to each other, their eyes sinisterly darkened when (y/n) mentioned the killer. 

Alastor gave a hearty laugh with a sinister undertone that made (y/n) raised an eyebrow

"Dear, I can protect myself and I'm sure that the killer got nothing compared to me" he sinisterly smirked while trying to Flex his nonexistent muscles. 

In which (y/n) giggled

"How so~?" She sinisterly asked, eyes darkening before placing a peck on his cold cheeks

"You should go home now before it gets even more darker" She said

"yes, I must" He replied

He gently placed a kiss on her hand, in which it made (y/n)'s cheeks warm against the cold night winds. 

"My~ You're making me fall harder and harder for you everyday" She smirked

Alastor looked up and stared at (y/n)'s beautiful (e/c) colored orbs, that reminds him of rare expensive jewels. 

"I'm just charming and irresistible" He mused

"Be careful on who you charm or else I'll get jealous and go insane" She dangerously said 

The way (y/n) said that, made Alastor's heart thumped loudly, not from fear but from the excitement. 

It made his Already messed up mind go wild. 

He looked at her and smiled

"Goodnight (y/n), sleep tight" 

"Goodnight Al, please be careful on your way home." She genuinely said

"I will dear, now if you excuse me, I'll be going now" He said and waved goodbye before walking away. 

(Y/n) leaned on her door frame with a dreamy expression on her face before slapping both of her hands on her face and started to squeal in sheer embarrassment. 

Alastor on the other is desperately trying to calm his fast beating corrupted heart, while walking in the cold streets of Louisiana. 

**[A/n: I don't live in America, or specifically New Orleans so the places isn't accurate]**

He happily hums a tune, with a pep on his step. 

One can tell on one glance that he was very happy. 

(Y/n) on the other hand, has just finished changing into her nightgown 

And is ready to retire on her bed. 

She opened her bedroom window and let the cold night winds gently caressed her face. 

She hummed gently as her mind was filled with pictures of Alastor. 

She leaned her cheeks over her hand and smiled dreamily 

After a few minutes sitting by her windowsill while basking in the music of the night, she got up, closed her windows before plopping down on her Queen sized bed.

She yawned before drifting to sleep. 

— **——♕———**  
 **𝑹** **𝒆** **𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_'What was that (Y/n) (L/n)!'_

_'I'm sorry Mother'_

_'Sorry doesn't make the situation any better!"_

_'Your father and I gave you food and shelter and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!'_

_"_ _I'M_ _REALLY SORRY MOTHER, I REALLY AM"_

_'You're sorry doesn't cut it, Charles get the whip'_

_"NO! PLEASE!_ _I'M_ _REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"_

_"If you just made use of that pretty little face of yours then there wouldn't have any problem!"_

_"What will the press say?!"_

_"WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR STATUS?! OUR IMAGE?! HUH?!"_

_"YOU FUCKED UP REAL BADLY"_

_The sounds of whip hitting a bare flesh and the screams of a child, echoed throughout the Manor._

_This continued for an hour, until the father know as Charles, left the poor 6 year old girl, battered, bloody, and bruised on the cold pavement_

_"Get yourself cleaned up!" Charles spat out to the girl_

_The girl whimpered out in pain_

_"WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" He yelled_

_"Yes father" she sobbed_ out

Then he slammed the door

She slowly got up, knees trembling in pain. 

She slowly made towards her room which was right next to the room she was currently in. 

_Then suddenly.._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_Darkness_

_She slowly opened her eyes and see both her parents passed out on the dining table._

_Seemingly lifeless_

_Both their cup of coffee is dripping from the table on to the kitchen floor._

_Her eyes widen._

_But..._

_Something inside of her broke free._

_She can't help but giggle at the sight._

_Her giggles echoed throughout the Manor._

_Soft whispers made her halt._

_Y̸̡͔̘̗̘̞̭ͭ͝͡Ơ̶̸̠͉̯̞͓̖͂̽͌̓͐͂Ų̹̫̭̃ͮ͏̴ ̶͔̇̆͑̾Ķ̯̝̾̊̆͌̔Ȋ̶̳̫̠̥̖̞̒̇͋͟L̷̶̨̳̗͕͠͞Ļ̧̛̤̪̌̈́ͤ͆̎̃͠ͅE̠̩͍͆̈̐̽͛D̷̖̫̹͌͜͜͟ ̦͈̳̺͍͚̇͑́͠Ų̢̛͕̦̱͍̐̏̓̒ͪ͞S̸̬͗̄͠_

_Ą̷̝̙͓̹͓̿͑̒̀̈҉F̸̘̯̦̬͛ͯͩ̔͏̵͞͞T̛̙̖̦̳͋̑͜͢͞͞ͅE̢͕̩̩̎̉ͤ́̄R̴͖͇̗̠ͤ͗̓ͭ͘͏ ͍̝̟ͣͫ̽ͣ̐͏̧͢E͈̝ͤ̇̑͘V̘̝͇̻̮̜̽̈ͪ̏ͣ͠E̸̛̿̈́̆͘R̡̠̝͉̳̕̕͞͏͞Y̰̗̰͕̖ͭ̄́̊ͯ͏̨T̳̠̪̺͑̎ͮ͊͜͟͏̨͏H̨̢͖̭͎̋̊̉̀ͩ͜͝I̷̷̡̪̻͎̐͒̇͘Ǹ̢̖̒G̶͚̜ͫ̉̓ͩͯ͞҉̶̷ ̴̷̨̧̰̘͍̲͞W̖͉̯̥̮͌E̷̸̔͞͠ͅ'͏V̶̢̥̪̦̿ͧͯ͂Ê͉ͩ̃ ̷̸̡̛̳̿̽̏͏D̛̯͊ͪ̈́͝O̸̪̣ͪ̆ͪ̓̀͛͘͘͠N̢̨͙͚̻̮̎̔̆E̻͔̮̻ͨ͂̓̊ͅ͏̵҉̨͞͠ ̵̥F̢̖͙͋̋ͥ̎͂ͮO̟̼̳̘͍̝̍ͯͣ̍̊ͪ̕͝͞R̖̯͕̳̾͑̎͢͏̶͝ ̙̯̹͖̣Y̶̸̢̯͖͖̒̒ͫ͞ͅO̷̡͗̽ͯƯ̯͕ͧͯ̾͑ͮ̅͜͠_

_Y̷̡̦̗͇͕̩O̤͌U̴̴̵̼͍̦̭̗̺͑ͩͦ͘͟͞ ̛̎ͩ͒́͏͏H̢̳͓̫̯͒̂̕͘͜͡A̭͕̼͔͌̀ͫ̈͛̇͜V̸̜͓̍͏̸̨͢Ȩ̛̛̋̀̉ ̵̡̨̡̘̥̫̲̜͕̇̀̋͟N̷̶̛̝̯͚̯̫͓ͣͧO̶̙͈̘̝̰̮̎̾ͬͤ̕̕ ̴͒ͧͨ͢҉̕͜R͍̖ͥͪ̾̂͐̕E̤ͤ͛ͯ̌̄͑҉M̸̗̍̈́͊̾͘O̷̡̩̫̚R̴̸̵̷̠͛͆̇͢S̵̷̶̡̨̠͖̩̺͔̟̒̉̚͟E̖ͤ́ͭ̀ ̰͓͎͓͓̘Ẁ͓̙̠̟͔̍̚H̑ͪ̄̄̿A͑͑̚͘҉̢̕͝͠T̻̙̲͓͎͊́ͅ͏̶S̷̙͙͉ͮͥ͗͆O͎̹̓̉ͫ͌̅E͔̼͚̾͝V̷̜̰̪̹̰ͩ̽͢҉̢͜E̵ͮ̆̑͑͋҉̨̡Ŗ̊ͮ͜͏̷͢!!̞̳͛̊̒ͦͮ͆͟͡͠҉̨!̵̷̵̦̝̻̖̮̭̅ͣͩ͐ͭ҉̷͜ ̥̼̐ͮͨ͏_

Sinister voices boomed through the silent Manor, the voices bouncing off the wall. 

Ǩ̺̘̟̳̻̩͊̄͌̓ͬI̵̢̪̼͚͇͑̅̓̅͟͠Ḷ̨̛̇̍̿̕Ļ͕̭̫̱͖̆ͪͥͦ̽Ȇ͍ͬ̾͐ͣ̆͠R̶̡͉̰͇̱̲ͯͦ͛ͩ!̵̨̖̳͈̻̱̹ͮͤ̉ͮ̕͘͠ ̭͒͌͆̒͊͋͜͏̧̧̨

D̜ͮͯE̵̦͇̜͛̌M̵̡̹̹̜͡Ŏ̘̜̮̯N̛̲̓̊ͧ͛

Y̔͑̌̀ͮͯ҉̢̕͠O̴̳͙̮͖̒̒ͯ͂͢͢҉Ủ̳̠ͧ̕͘ ̢̛̛͔̰̮͎̞̽̐͌ͨͦͧ͟Ḏ̴̵̱̝̕͟͡͠Ǫ̸̛͚͆ͥ̓̇̿͝Ǹ̶͔͚̲ͨ͠'̛̙̱͇͉̝͊ͣͬ͐͌̑̕͠͠Ť͚̬̬͂̊̍͠ ̢̺̝̥͢Ḏ̢̻̻̺ͩ̕͝È̡̨̨͖̜͈̆͂̽ͪ͘͜S̸͈͒͋ͨͤ҉̸̢̡͠E̷ͫ̃͌́̎̔͘R̛̹̄͑V̧̮̭̯E̓͂́̏ͯ ̵͕͍̹̼̘͚̏ͪ͘͜͞T̲͈̯̅ͪ͑͊̚Ơ̶̷̴̧̯̫̪͗ͤ ̸̧͔̬̔͌ͦ͛̍͛͘B̘̰̎̒̎̀̕͝͏E̡̩͔̮ͭ̌ͣ̋̑ͯ ̶̡̨̛ͫ̾̉̕҉L͚͉̫̽̈ͦ̃ͩ҉Ȯ̷̤͚̤̦̱ͯͧͥ͞V̶̧̢̹͍͖̰͑̽͋̑ͦ͜ͅȨ̢͕̯̠̖͙D̨̛͎͉̮̞̟̕͢

The cold sinister air nipped her skin, heart beating fast

Fear coursing through her veins. 

One message that the voice said made her snapped wide awake. 

T̬̰̩̹̞̒̄̅ͩͩ҉̨h̷̴̛̜̤̤̥̾̅͛̋̓ͫ͝͝aͮ̊͊ͤͩͦt̸̢̛̏̑̈́̽ ̡̘̖̯̓ͬͫͣ̋Ȃ̶̢͛͒̋̾̕͠l̟̬ͬ́͒ͨ̚͏͠a̶̧͆͜͡s̙̫ͩͨt̶̶͔͑̈́͗͝͝o̢̨̫̦̐ͧͧ̔r͙̝̼̖ͧͭ́ ̵̴̤̜̙͟͝g̥͈̅̅͐́҉̸̵̨u̮̝͎̘͎̖y̢ͮͮ̕͢,̚͢͝ ̬̙̲̤̘͚̌̊̆͝H̠̗͙̿҉͢A̠̯̪͉̟̣ͣ̿ͪ̾H̡͍͇ͩ̅ͫA̴̯̾̀́͆̅͟H̡̲͔̱̰̩̻͋͝Ạ̸̗̮̩͖͈̈́̒̈́̅ ̴̵̻̓͞H̡̡͖͇̙̜͋̊̓ͯͬE̶͙͍̲̝̫͌҉̕ ̨̩̰̠̦̎̓͑̿ͧ͝͞W͙̤̼̲ͣÍ̶̴͎͙̂̿̇̏͘L̗̆̇͢Ļ̸̯̝̄ ̵̸͈̫͙̦̪͕͆̚͡҉̧͝N̰̟̠̠̒̄̐E̤̯̻̹̭̍ͯ̃̊V̸̼̣̊͘͡E̗͈͗̏R̢̡̛̝̥̥͖̩̯͊̎ͪ̈́̾̕ ̻̪͕̺̓ͬ͜L̟̘͈̥ͥ̓҉̶͢҉͝O̘̰̹͇̤ͭͬ̓̽̉̅͞͞͏̷̵͝Vͩ͐̒͝͏̕Ȅ̬͍̅ ̫̮̪͕͇̬̇̔̚͏͟͜Ȧͭ̓͂ͮ͠ ̶͎͇̟̝̣̓́̓K̶͙͍ͬ̎̌ͦ̍҉I͚̞͚͍̎͂͂ͫ͡҉̴̷͞L̬͚̣͎̩̚͏̴̨̢͜L̶̬̙͂̽̔̋̊͜͟͟͢͢E͙̣̙̭ͯ́ͭ̓R̴̛̖ͮͦ̄͐͋̆̕͟͠ ̧̝͕͓̬̯̂ͦ͑ͥ͛͜͜͏̢L̵̤̤̫̔ͩ̎̓I̸̻̯͑͛͛̓͊́҉̢K̷͔͇͔͚͕̓͌̏ͪ̽ͤ͜E͕̝͚̘̝̖̓͢͏͞͏̧ ̢͔̖̳̿̋ͩ̂͗̕͢Y̭͍̬̮̘̞ͭ͂̐ͤ͏Ō̡̗̯͕̖͔͗͋ͩ͂͆͠͡Ṵ̯̞̔̆ͥ͒҉̶!̡̙͑͢͟͠!ͧ!̷̢̢̭̖̦̗ͬ̃̊͘͜ͅ ̖̤̜̝̐ͩ͂͛͜͠

Then she woke up. 

**———†———**

Started: Dec. 15,2019  
Finished: Dec. 18,2019

_Exams were hard lmao_   
_But YAY ITS_ _CHRISTMAS_ _BREAK MF!!!_

For those who can't read the Zalgo text. 

*You Killed us

*After everything we've done for you 

*You have no remorse whatsoever 

*Killer

*Demon

*You don't deserve to be loved

*That alastor guy, HAHAHa He'll never love a killer like you

_A/n: I changed Alastor and Readers age to be 22 instead of 18._

**_Headcanon_** ** _(reader)_**  
•Reader Has a lot of scars in their back and is self-conscious and insecure to it and avoids wearing anything that is backless. 

_A/n: I'm looking for that one_ _hunicast_ _stream that Alastor's_ _va_ _said nico nico_ _nii_

_Oh god please help me find it._


	11. Flower

❝ _What if I can't get you out of my thoughts?_  
 _What if my seasons don't change?_  
 _What if you forget to forget me not_  
 _And we fade away_ ❞

Summary:  
Reader will leave for New York

Notes:  
Sort of filler chapter

———◆———

(Y/n) sharply jolt up from her slumber, Sweat trickled down her face, ragged breathing. 

She placed a hand over her fast beating heart. 

"It was a dream" she whispered

She pinched her skin and it made her flinched slightly 

"Yes, it was just only a dream" she looked at the clock, 2:48 in the morning. 

She sigh before plopping back to bed, she looked at her surroundings before her eyes landed on the ceiling. 

She sigh once more before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Flashback a few hours ago or specifically 2 hours ago at 12 midnight

Alastor was humming a tune as he changed from his bloody outfit to a completely new and clean one. 

He had just got home from killing someone. 

He's happily humming a familiar tune, with a big smile on his face. 

He sets his alarm clock at 4:30 in the morning, then He gently plops in his bed with a soft smile on his face before his mind filled with images of (y/n) before dozing off to dreamland. 

Morning came

Alastor was running his way towards (y/n)'s house. 

It was still too early, the streets are quite and the air is fresh and cold. 

Alastor didn't bother to 'doll' himself up, he's just gonna say he's farewells to his love, even if she's gonna be gone for only 3 weeks. 

By the time he arrived at her doorsteps, he was out of breath, he was wheezing and panting, face red from exhaustion and clearly out of shape. 

As (y/n) opened the door, she was face to face with a wheezing Alastor. 

"Oh My God Alastor ARE YOU OK?!" She frantically let him inside, and let him sit on her couch. 

She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

She went back to the living room and gave Alastor the cup of water and in which I quickly drank it. 

"Thank you very much dear" he smiled, before readjusting his tie

(Y/n) just looked at him with a deadpan expression 

"Dear God Al! Why were you awake at this hour?" She giggled while gently caressing his cheeks

Her cold hands against his warm cheeks (from exhaustion), made him feel relaxed

He looked at her with an adoring gaze

"I just need to see you before you go" he softly murmured

Her eyes soften before she engulfs Alastor in a tight hug, her red bodycon dress has crumpled slightly but she paid no mind. 

She looked at the wall clock, 5:25 in the morning. 

I heard my doorbell ring, and I hesitantly let go of Alastor before opening the door and she was met with Luke standing outside her door. 

"Ready to go?" Luke asked

"Wait" she said before going back inside

Alastor looked at her in confusion 

"Who's that dear?" He asked

"Oh it's Luke, he's gonna accompany me to the airport" she said

He looked at her with jealousy present in his face and (y/n) noticed this before chuckling then placing a peck on his cheek

"Oh shush, Luke is like my brother" she giggled and he just pouted. 

She grabbed her (f/c) luggage. 

"Want to see me head off?" She asked

As she was about to walk outside, her face brighten with realization 

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed before writing something down on a piece of paper before giving it to Alastor

"Here is my number there and address, So that we can write each other letters" she beamed and Alastor can't helped but also smile

He nodded. 

They both went outside and met with an impatient Luke. 

Luke's eyes stared at Alastor's form before raising ang eyebrow at (y/n)

In which (y/n) just nervously chuckled

"Well talk about this in the car" Luke said

And (y/n) pouted

Luke grabbed (y/n)'s luggage and placed it in the trunk of his car. 

(Y/n) faced Alastor and held his hands with her own. 

She hugged him and buried her face in his chest. 

"I'm gonna miss you" she whispered 

"Me too" he murmured

She looked up at him, hands gently holding his face

Then she closed the gap that separate them. 

It was a short peck on the lips, but the couple would surely reply this scene over and over again. 

Luke who witnessed this just rolled his eyes. 

They separated, blush adorning both of their faces. 

Heartbeats syncing. 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'll see you in three weeks?" 

"I'll see you in three weeks"

"Don't forget to write OK?" He said

"I'll write to you everyday" she replied

"(Y/n) we need to go!" Luke yelled

"Guess this is goodbye? I'll see you in three weeks" she said, then hugging him tightly. 

"Bye, I'll see you in three weeks" he said, hesitantly letting her go. 

He watched as she sadly smiled at him before going inside the car. 

She waved goodbye through the car window, as her car disappeared in the distance. 

He sadly smiled before going back to his own home. 

Inside the car, Luke was looking at (y/n) through the rear view mirror

"When have you and Alastor started courting?" He asked

"Uhhh last night?"

The car came to an immediate halt. 

**———†———**

Written: Dec.19.2019  
Finished: Dec.19.2019


	12. I won't say I'm in love

_❝Who_ _d'you_ _think you're kidding_   
_He's the earth and heaven to you_   
_Try to keep it hidden,_   
_Honey we can see right through you_   
_Girl you can't conceal it_   
_We know how you're feeling_   
_Who you thinking of❞_

**\---♕---**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

I just have arrived here in New York City, I still remember the awkward car ride with Luke. 

_'You can't just court a man you just met!' Said Luke, still salty about it._

_'But it's true love' I giggled_

_Luke just rolled his eyes_

_"(Y/n) what do you know about true love?" He raised an eyebrow_

_"Nothin!"_

_"Look, I'm just saying that you need to be careful. What if he finds out you're a killer? What if he will turn you in to the police?" He glares at me through the rear view mirror_

_I sigh_

_"I'll be careful, don't worry" I smiled_

_"You better be."_

I sigh at the memory. 

I checked my wrist watch, 11 am sharp. 

'God where is she?' I thought 

While looking around for a ginger head. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I was face to face with none other than my friend Nifty! 

"..Nifty?" I hesitantly said

She quickly engulfed me in a hug

"OH MY GOSH! (Y/N)!!!ITS BEEN SO LONG!!!" she excitedly said

Giving me a bone-crushing hug

"Nifty... I... I can't bREATHE" I gasped out

She quickly let go of me

"Oopsie, sorry bout that" she scratched her neck

"It's OK, I'll be staying over your house for this three weeks right?" I asked

"Duh, obviously! I just missed you so much!" She smiled

I just laughed at her antics. 

"Come on, my car is parked this way" she said and guided me towards her car. 

I helped Nifty from putting my luggage in the trunk. 

And thus... 

We began driving towards Nifty's House. 

The car ride was peaceful. 

I see Nifty giving me short looks, I raised an eyebrow and asked her "What?"

She just shook her head

"Is it me or are you blooming right now?" She asked

"What do you mean?" I questioned 

"You know... You seem brighter and appear happier? I know you always wore a smile but your smile today is... Different..." She raised an eyebrow

My mind began to wander over the kiss I did with Alastor this morning. 

**\---◆---**

Nifty looked over her friend who has a small tint on her cheeks and has a love struck expression on her face. 

Then it hit her. 

"Is it a boy?" She teasingly asked

(Y/n)'s eyes snapped wide open, with a furious blushed on her face. 

(Y/n) started to mumble incoherent words that Nifty had a problem picking up whatever what she's talking about. 

"A boy? Pffffttt- no?" She hesitantly said

"It's a boy then--"

Nifty rolled her eyes, before (y/n)'s face erupted into deep red

"Ok fine! It was a boy! ITSNOTLIKEIGAVEHIMAKISSTHISMORNINGAHAHAHA" 

It was the second time that day that (y/n) made a car came to an immediate halt. 

Nifty was pounding her head against the steering wheel while (y/n) was just nervously chuckling right beside her (while the kiss that happened that morning continued to play on loop on her head) 

"(Y/n), I'm happy that you are happy but I HAVE SOME CONCERNS--"

"And what are those concerns?" (Y/n) nervously chuckled

"I'm happy that you are genuinely happy and this guy you are currently with is making you this happy and my only concern is your background. All I'm saying is... Be careful ok? You're falling quite too fast and I'm afraid that the guy you're with... Won't catch you" Nifty placed a hand over her friend's shoulder

(Y/n) sadly looked at Nifty

"I'll be fine... And if he does find out... I'll gladly take care of it" (y/n) trailed off, as images of her killing Alastor, made her heart ache. 

"Now... Tell me the reasons why you fell him... Whatever his name is" Nifty said, before continuing to drive towards her home. 

"Alastor..." (Y/n) mumbled

"What was that?"

"Alastor... That's his name" she quietly said

"Alastor? That's quite a charming name" Nifty said

"He is"

**\---†---**   
_Oh look at that! My chapter are getting shorter and shorter just like my patience._

_Sorry bout that-_

_This is sort of a filler_

_And look who I just introduced!!! Our darling Nifty!_

Written: Dec.20.19  
Finished: Dec.20.19

_Nifty is older that You and Alastor by 2 years._


	13. If you go away

[I don't own the art above]   
[Human Alastor, Husk and Nifty] 

_❝If you go away on this summer day_   
_Then you might as well take the sun away_   
_All the birds that flew in the summer sky_   
_When our love was new and our hearts were high_   
_When the day was young, and the night was long_   
_And the moon stood still for the_ _nightbird's_ _song_   
_If you go away, if you go away, if you go away❞_

**_———_ ** **◆♔◆———**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

_"Thanks for tuning in! Until Next Time!"_

The studio was bustling as usual, the sun has set and red, orange, Pink, violets and blacks started to paint the sky. 

The heaven's starts to sparkle and the moon has illuminated the east side. 

Alastor has just finished doing his work at his radio station and a few of his workers congratulated him. 

He just smiled at them and replied thank you's to whoever congratulates him. 

A bitter feeling is starting to grow deep within. 

He never cared that other's congratulate him for whatever success he has done. 

That is until (y/n) came to his life. 

He began to appreciate his works and strive on continuing his best. 

Just to hear her compliment him. 

He sigh. 

He walked towards his own home, passing by a few people who he recognize and greeting them good evening. 

The cold air nipped his skin and made goosebumps danced on his skin. 

The moon illuminated the streets together with the street lights. 

He was humming a small tune, a mannerism he can't seem to get out of. 

As he was walking he passed by a familiar gold colored gate, it made him stop dead in his tracks. 

He looked at the Victorian Mansion that was owned by none other than his darling (y/n).

Just by looking at the house, one can tell no one was home; The only lights present was the lamp post outside her gates, shadows gave the mansion an eerie feeling. 

But Alastor can only look at it longingly. 

It just reminded him of (y/n) 

You may think that both Alastor and (y/n) barely knew each other and one might think that it's way too early to be this smitten to one another. 

But Alastor was head over heels for (y/n) 

He was absolutely smitten over her. 

** _His heart yearns for her._ **

For the first time in his years of existence, he wants to follow his heart. 

**_ And his heart wants (y/n). _ **

No matter what the voices in his head said so, He would still love her with all of his corrupted heart. 

The world around him darkened, the sun has completely set, star's decorated the night sky. 

Instead of going to his lonely home, Alastor decided 'Fuck it'

And he began to continue to walk from the opposite direction from his house. 

His feet gave small taps in each steps, twirling his cane from time to time. 

Crickets began to make noises, bats flying in the air. 

His feet stopped infront of a small bar named 'Grand Jackroller Spot'

He pushed the door open and the smell of alcohol fills his nose and jazz music was playing

He sat at the counter seats and heaved a sigh

"What's got you down in the dumps?" A familiar voice asked

Alastor looked up and see it's none other than his good friend Husker or Husk for short. 

"Ah Husker my good friend! Good evening!" I greeted

"What do you want? You usually don't drink" Husk said, while wiping a cup clean. 

"Hahahaha... I feel a little down today and I figured, why not grab a few drinks and have a chat with you" Alastor sadly smiled

And Husk noticed that Alastor is acting differently. 

Husk describes Alastor a total mystery, considering he always smiles and you can't tell what he's feeling because he always hid it with a smile. 

But Husk has already differentiate his moods by the way he smiled, tone of his voice and his eyes. 

Many people assumed that Alastor and Husk were gay for each other and in which Alastor said 'No' and Husk said 'No and FUCK OFF'

Husk looked at Alastor's eyes and he recognize that look. 

"Don't you dare fucking tell me that you fancy someone?" Husk asked

The moment Husk said that, my mind was filled with images of (y/n) and don't forget the kiss that happened that morning. 

I felt giddy. 

The bartender noticed the way his friend's ocean eyes lit up and a noticeable blush appeared on his face, a loopy smile on his face. 

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" Husk angrily said

"No I don't think so" Alastor replied

"Ugh fine, who's the gal?" Husk asked

"Do you know the woman named (y/n) (l/n)?" I happily asked

"The famous photographer and wine owner?" Husk asked

"I started courting her last Nigh—"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL WHAT?!"

Husk's screaming and Alastor's 'ouch' was drowned by the loud jazz music playing in the background. 

I soothingly massaged my shoulders on where Husk had punched me. 

Husk angrily crossed his arm, no one was ordering any drinks, which was surprising and infact, the *gin mill isn't as packed as usual. 

"Husk, give me some *giggle water" I asked

"The usual?" He asked and I nodded

He sigh before he started to mixed my desired drink. 

He poured it in the glass then giving it to me. 

I took a sip, before looking at Husk who is glaring at me. 

"What?" I raised an eyebrow

"Look, I don't have a problem with you dating... If you're a normal person with a normal background but this is you were talking about" He said

"I know" I sigh

"Just be careful ok?" Husk warned

I stared at my drink and I heard Husk sigh. 

I continued talking with Husk to Drown my thoughts of (y/n) 

**———◆♕◆———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

I stared from my bedroom window here in Nifty's house. 

I sigh, I just finished unpacking my luggage. 

I stared at the stars

'Alastor would have already finished his work by now' I thought

_Is it weird that I am deeply smitten over a man I just barely met?_

I thought. 

As (y/n) was longingly staring at the night sky, she didn't notice her bedroom door opened. 

Nifty looked around in search of her dear friend and she found her right by the window, sadly staring at the distance. 

She calmly approached the girl and gently placed a hand over her shoulder, which caught (y/n) off guard and made her flinched

Nifty giggled

"Nifty you scared me" I pouted

"What's wrong?" She asked me

"Oh, just thinking" I say

"Is this about Alastor?" She asked

And I smiled

"Now I wanna meet the man who is dominating your thoughts" she said

"You'll probably meet him someday" I laughed out

"You should go to sleep now, you have a lot of things to do tomorrow" Nifty said 

"Yes... Mom" I tease 

And she just rolled her eyes, before leaving the room. 

I approached my bed and I noticed the telephone on the night stand and thought...

_I hope he answers..._

**———◆♡◆———**   
**𝒩𝒾𝒻𝓉𝓎**

I left (y/n)'s room with few thoughts on my mind. 

_'Based on what (y/n) told me, Alastor seems to sound like a charmer! I hope he takes good care of (y/n). I was worried that, that woman was gonna die single or as she jokingly said once, I'll own 69 cats and stay single.'_

I laughed at the thought

_'Alastor whoever you are... I hope you take good care of my friend, she hasn't experienced real love for years, and if you hurt her! I'll hang your head on my basement wall!'_

I sadistically thought, before realizing that if I do that (y/n) will kill me. 

'He's a good man that's for sure'

Alastor,you fell in love with a monster. 

_Don't fret, she's the kind of monster who is willing to kill for anyone she loves._

_You're lucky that you didn't become one of her victims._

Now I really want to meet the man who charmed my friend. 

I sigh, before going to my room. 

**———◆♔◆———**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

I've said my goodbyes to Husk and I gave him a large tip for all the romantic advise he gave me. 

I walked on my way home, the night sky has became even more darker

Different kinds of insects flying over the light bulbs in the lamp post. 

I walked passed by (y/n)'s mansion that is oozing with fear. 

I sadly gave it a glance before continuing my walk towards my house. 

I stopped infront of a magnificent black gate and inside is a 2 storey Victorian house; with red roof, beige exterior, a small garden, a garage, 2 bedrooms, 2 master bedroom, 2 bathrooms, 1 living room in each floor and a kitchen. 

I opened the gates and walked in the cobblestone walkway before arriving at the front door. 

I grabbed my keys from my breast pocket, before opening the door. 

I removed my outside shoes, before wearing my comfy inside slippers. 

I went to the living room and grabbed a vinyl record before playing it in the record Player. 

_L is for the way you look at me~_   
_O is for the only one I see~_   
_V is very, very extraordinary_   
_E is even more than anyone that you adore~_

I walked upstairs to my bedroom (which is the master's bedroom) 

I stripped into my pajamas and when I was about to leave the room, my telephone that was in my study table rang. 

"Who is calling me at this hour?" I looked at my wall clock, 9:40 in the evening

I picked up the phone. 

_"Hello, Alastor speaking"_ I greeted then a familiar voice spoke through the phone

_"Hello Alastor, I miss you"_

_"(Y/n)?"_ I questioned 

_"Yes, miss me?"_

My heart felt giddy

"Very, very much" I said with a small smile on my face. 

Just hearing her voice, made my day feel... A little bit brighter. 

**———†———**   
**Headcannon** **:**   
**Both Alastor and (y/n) are foreign to love and this is the first time to experience this feeling.**

**This made them feel** ** alive ** **.**

**And they crave it.**   
**They would do anything in order to continue experiencing this feeling.**   
**Both of them are sociopaths, and this might be a problem in the future.**   
**They do love each other deeply, but they are going way too fast and this might be the reason that they will crash someday or the reason of their downfall.**

**———‡———**

I'm experimenting on different point of views 😂

If you guys noticed the ◆ in the page breaker means third person. 

Anyways! For the people who wants to know what my oc looks like well [I'll try to describe her as much as possible] 

*She has black hair [hairstyle below]   
*wearing a red bodycon dress [dress below]   
*She has black cat ears

*she has cat eyes

*has a big carved out smile/ like Jeff the killer smile

*her eyes is 2 diff. Colors left is purple and right is dark red

*she has black whiskers

*She's tall, As tall as Angel Dust

*her eyes gives her a cunning, seductive and mischievous look

*has long eyelashes

*has really sharp claws

*her neck has a lot of scars

  
To anyone who wants to draw my oc [I'll probably do a one-shot on your own choice, except lemon... I don't want to do lemon 😂]

Send it to my email: cath5702@gmail.com

Uwu thanks! 

—★—  
Oc background summary:  
She's a psychiatrist from the 1950's and she worked in a mental asylum.   
And she purposely kill her patients by overdosing them with the wrong type of medicine. 

Got killed by getting run over by a car because she tried to save a cat. 

Written: Dec.20.19  
Finished: Dec.20.19

Edit:(12.20.19/9:56pm)  
I forgot to mention... The chapters may be slow paced. THE REASON? I want you guys to fall for Alastor even moreeee. 

Edit: (12.20.19/10:15pm)


	14. I can't sleep love

❝Uh huh

Yeah

Tell me am I going crazy? (Uh huh)

Tell me have I lost my mind? (Yeah)

Am I just afraid of lovin'? (Uh huh)

Or am I not the lovin' kind? (Yeah)

Kissin' in the moonlight

Movies on a late night

Gettin' old❞

Notes:

Kind of filler? 

———◆♔◆———

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

"Very, very much" I softly said

I hear (y/n) giggle at the other line and it made my heart warmed up a bit. 

"Well, I miss you too darling" she softly said, I can feel her smile through the other side of the telephone. 

"What are you up to darling" She asked

"I was about to make dinner but I can't helped but listen to your voice more~" I teased

"Stooppp~ you're making me blush" she jokely whined at the other end

And I chuckled

"What about you darling? What are you up to?" I questioned

I heard a hum at the other line and I took my time to look at my surroundings. 

The moonlight cast shadows at the corner of my room, giving it an eerie look, the sounds of crickets can be heard outside, fireflies flying by my window. 

I took a time to admire this little things, knowing someday all of this will be gone. 

I heard (Y/n) sigh and I raised an eyebrow

"What's the matter dear?" I worriedly asked

"The flight was tiring" she tiredly answered

"Why not go to sleep then dear? We can talk tomorrow" I suggested 

"I can't sleep, I want to talk to you more" She softly whispered, I barely heard it but I still heard it. 

It made my heart gushed. 

"I miss you Al, I want to go home, I want to go home into your arms" she said

I felt my face heat up and my dark heart burst into happiness. 

"I miss you too" I whispered

Then, I heard on what appears to be the phone hitting something. 

I began to panic

"Dear?"

"Dear? You still there?" I worriedly asked

Then I heard soft breathing and snores from the other line and I felt my heart soften at the image of (y/n) peacefully sleeping on her bed, her bed hair covering her face. 

I smiled at the thought. 

"Goodnight (y/n), sweet dreams. I love you~" I softly said before returning the phone back where it came from before going downstairs to eat dinner. 

———†———

Written: Dec.22.19

Finished: Dec.22.19


	15. Helpless

❝One week later

I'm writin' a letter nightly.

Now my life gets better

every letter that you write me.❞

———◆♕◆———

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

I'm currently in my room, here in Niffty's house, in New York. I have a pen in my hand and an empty paper in my desk. 

I've been staring at the empty sheet of paper for the past 30 minutes now, contemplating on what I should write. 

'How should I start the salutation?' I asked myself, as I try to think a way of starting off my message. 

The past few days has been very hectic, I had to deal with the flourishing of the gallery, the art styles, colors and themes. 

Also some of my pictures have gone missing for a few days but luckily it was found. 

I barely had time to take a break and I barely have time to talk to Alastor. 

Also, Niffty isn't back yet, I assumed she's out to 'clean' up a few trash and she did tell me that she'll come home 'uncluttered' with the mess she's trying to clean. 

I sigh. 

But, There's a chance I get to stay here for only 2 weeks, considering the fast pace the gallery is being worked on. 

Then an idea came to mind. 

I began to to tip the pen with ink before quickly jotting down the date, address and salutation. 

I scribbled everything that has happened for the past 5 days, only the important detail though. 

As I was writing down my letter, I heard a knock on my door. 

I asked 'Who is it?'

"Hey toots! I got mail for ya" Niffty opened the door while waving a mail in her hands. 

"It's from a guy named Alastor? Wait..." The younger woman gave me a teasing look

I felt my cheeks heat up, then I just rolled my eyes. 

"Did you seriously gave my address to a man that I do not know?" She realize 

"Uh.. Yes?" I nervously chuckled

"(Y/n)....I HAVE CONCERNS—"

I just laughed before approaching Niffty and grabbing the letter out from her grasp. 

"I swear that this guy will know who your truly are" she said

"Then... I'll just be careful"

"What if you two will truly end up together? What's your plan then? Give up your hobby? Or continue to hide it as long as you can? Which is impossible" she sternly said

"..."

I gave a tired sigh before looking at Niffty with a tired expression. 

"Then I'll just... Hope for the best"

She gave a small sigh before patting my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry if I sound like I want to control you but I'm just worried OK? You're my bestfriend and I see you as a family... I just... Don't want to lose more family members" she sadly said and I just hugged her... 

Niffty got the air knocked out of her from (y/n) suddenly hugging her, she heard soft sniffles from the said female, then she realized... (Y/n) was crying, she's never seen the female cry and this was a total shock to her. 

(Y/n)'s sniffles turned into sobs and before Niffty knew it, the woman was having a mental breakdown, (y/n) was crying about her past, her insecurities, fears and her worries. She's worried that for the first time in her entire existence she felt an emotion and she's worried that he's gonna leave her, she's worried that she's too clingy and she's worried that maybe He's just using her and he probably doesn't love her. She's scratching her neck, a mannerism she does when she's having a breakdown. 

Niffty tried to pull (y/n)'s hands away from her own neck.

After (y/n) has finally calmed down, she slowly loose consciousness due to stress and fatigue. 

Niffty placed the female on her bed and pulled the blanket to cover her. She looked at her table and see the letter (y/n) wrote, she didn't read the message though, she only stopped at the familiar male name. 

She sigh before turning off the lights and left the room. 

At the other side of the door, Niffty looked back at what happened just a couple of minutes ago, it started with a teasing and escalated into someone having a mental breakdown. 

Niffty realize, that (y/n) opened up to her, she knows bits and bits of her past but never that detailed, it made her feel sorry for the girl. 

But alas, sorry doesn't change the past.

Niffty decided that she won't mention the scene that happened a few minutes ago, tomorrow morning, she'll always remember it but for the sake of her friend then, she'll keep it to herself for the rest of her life. 

Seeing (y/n) without a smile, gave her the heebie jeebies. 

.

.

.

.

.

•

•

•

•

•

Morning came, and (y/n) woke up with no memory of what happened the night before whatsoever, continued to spend her day working. 

She went out of bed, and noticed the letter she wrote the night before. 

She remembers the letter but everything after that was hazy. 

She quickly signed her signature before placing it inside the envelope and sealing it with a wax seal with her initials. 

She went downstairs and saw Niffty who was reading the daily newspapers in the couch. 

"Are you going to the post office today?" I asked

"No but I can go there for you" She replied

"No, no it's OK"

Niffty sigh

"(Y/n) it's ok, I know how your mind works and you're thinking that this might bother me which it won't" she said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"But what if you're actually bothered though?"

"Just hand me the damn letter or I'll smack you with the newspaper"

———†———

Written: Dec.25.19

Finished: Dec.26.19

It's hard trying to explain what a mental breakdown is, even if you have already experienced it... It's still a strenuous thing to do. 

I'm sorry if the way I explained the mental breakdown sounds weird, it's just... It's hard to describe it... 

Well anyways... Christmas has just finished here in my country... It's like 12:30 am here. (12.26.29)

There might be a few of you here that it's still Christmas so... Merry Christmas! 

The chapter is kinda short... Lol sorry bout that. 


	16. Take A Break

❝In a letter I received from you two weeks ago

I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase

It changed the meaning, did you intend this

One stroke and you've consumed my waking days, it says❞

———◆♔◆———

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

A few days has passed by ever since (y/n) left for New York for three weeks, the two still continued to talk through the phone from time to time, considering both of them are busy on on their own personal lives. 

Alastor was at the station, he's currently taking a break when one of his friends slash manager Ryan came to his office. 

"Alastor, there is a letter for you" Ryan said

"A letter?" I asked

Ryan read the sender's name and I see his eyes widen before giving me a teasing smirk. 

"It's from Miss (L/n)" He handed me the letter before asking me "Is it me? Or are you and Miss (l/n) seemed closer ever since you guest her here?" He pressed 

I avoided his gaze as my cheeks began to heat up. 

I readjust my collar, and cleared my throat then looked at him dead in the eye

"About that, we may have starting to court each other?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I know you heard me"

"No say it again"

"Ugh, fine... (Y/n) and I have started to court each other"

"Since when?"

"Like, 8 days ago"

"The (y/n) (l/n)?! One of the most influential person on the art and business industry? I heard that tends to get picky on her men, her previous relationships never lasted a week and both of you are courting for 8 weeks now?" Ryan said 

I sigh 

"I don't even know what she sees in me" I sadly say as Ryan gave me the letter. 

"You're Alastor Williams! One of the most influential artist in the entertainment industry! When will you see yourself the way other people see you? The way I See you? The way (y/n) see you?" He sigh

I resist an urge to snicker as I remember the people I had killed, the fear-stricken face as they scream 'murderer'

I just chuckled

"Ok, OK you win" I smiled 

I heard a muffled voice from the door and Ryan replied 'OK, wait a sec"

He turned to me. 

"It seems our talk needs to be cut off, it seems I need to do something important"

"Ok, go ahead"

"Also, you are free to go home now, since we're already finished recording"

"Thank you, then I'll take my leave then"

"Have a nice evening Alastor"

"And you too Ryan, I'll see you tomorrow"

I grabbed my Cane and duffle bag

Oh I almost forgot! I carefully tucked in (y/n)'s letter in my book that I always carry around and placed it in my bag. 

I walked through the lobby, a few employees have started to leave, I pushed open the door and I was greeted with the cold evening air

It's been awhile since I last had a nice meal. I might go hunting later. 

I walked pass by (y/n)'s house and I just stared at it for a brief second before continuing my walk. 

I pushed open my gates, And walked inside. I grabbed my door keys, unlocked my door and pushed it open. 

I carefully removed my shoes and walked upstairs. 

I grabbed my book from my bag then flipped through the page on where I have tucked (y/n)'s letter, I found the letter then placed the book on my desk. 

I examined the envelope that sealed it, there was a wax seal with a symbol of her initials in (f/c) wax. 

I grabbed my knife from my drawer and carefully removed the seal without damaging it. 

Inside the envelope, was a nicely folded paper. 

I felt myself genuinely smile. 

I unfolded it and I noticed the faint scent of the perfume (y/n) wears. 

Did she purposely spray the letter with perfume? To make me miss her more? 

I unfolded the letter, I noticed the date she wrote it and her current address. 

My eyes trailed down and... 

My air got knocked out of me. 

I re-read it twice, thrice. 

I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase. 

It said:

My Dearest Alastor

With a comma after Dearest, 

It said 

My Dearest, Alastor 

I felt my heart skipped a beat

(Y/n)... Oh (y/n)...What are you doing to me??? 

I felt myself grin and my cheeks warming up and I continued to reading her letter. 

She wrote what she has done the past days. 

My love, I truly miss you. You're like a magnet, I can't helped but want to stick by your side. It drives me insane that we're so far away from each other. Do you know what you're doing to me Alastor? You make me go crazy! In a good way. 

I should be the one asking you that my dear~

Alastor we barely just met but... You've managed to twirl my feelings in your fingers. I swear if you're using sorcery to make me fall for you. I'm still gonna fancy you~ You've manage to fill my thoughts every single seconds, now tell me Al, do I run on your mind too? 

Every second, I thought. 

If I'm lucky, I won't stay here for 3 weeks, unless we finished the gallery early. I need to take a break, Its been a really stressful month. Anyways, 

I miss you ♡

I miss you too... 

Sincerely yours, (y/n) (m/n) (l/n) 

(Signature) 

I sigh, before gently smiling at the letter. 

I folded the letter again and placed it back in it's envelope. 

And placed the letter in my drawer. 

I changed into my hunting clothes, opened my cabinet and grabbed my Winchester Model 1894 rifle. 

My duffel bag and door keys. 

Then I left to go hunt. 

——†——

Written: Dec.25.19

Finished: Dec.27.19

I also published this story in Ao3, under the same username. 

Lmao it's my first time using Ao3 so... Idk... How to use it yet. 

Stay tuned~


	17. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are moments that I might mention something about pictures but there aren't any pictures? Because I actually uploaded this story in wattpad and it has pics, Idk how to add pics in ao3 lol. 
> 
> Also, if you have a wattpad account, you can check or find this story under the same username Cath5702.
> 
> I upload a lot in that platform.

"Get a load of this train wreck

His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet

But little do we know, the stars

Welcome him with open

Get a load of this monster

He doesn't know how to communicate

His mind is in a different place

Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?"

\---♕---

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

Time flew by way too fast, before I knew it, the gallery is finished and here I am saying my goodbyes to Niffty here at the airport. 

"Call me when you get there ok?"

"yes"

"Are you sure you brought everything?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I've rechecked 3 times"

I watched as the younger, shorter woman in a such jittery state. 

I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her small smile. 

"I'm fine Niff, Don't worry and stress yourself" 

"Sorry, it's a habit"

I chuckled

"I understand, well anyways it's almost time for me to board on the plane"

"Visit me sometimes and call me OK?" She sadly smiled

"Now that I have gallery here, I might visit you more often" I happily say

She chuckled

"Tell Rosie I said hi" She said

"If I have time to meet her, Rosie is a very busy woman but sometimes she comes over for tea so, I'll tell her if she does come over"

She wrapped her arms around me for a hug. 

"I'll miss you, but I bet that Alastor guy missed you more~" She teased

And I felt my cheeks heat up and I gently hit her shoulders which made her laughed more. 

"OK, ok, sorry" she smiled

"Flight 42069 is Now boarding for New Orleans"

[A/n: I haven't able to experience traveling via airplane so forgive me if it doesn't sound right lol] 

"Well I got to go Niffty, I'll call you when I get there"

"Have a safe trip"

"You too"

Niffty and I waved good-bye and before I knew it, I was Home. 

.

.

.

.

.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Thanks for the ride Luke" I said as I watched Luke unload my luggage from the trunk

"No problem (n/n)" he replied

"Do you want to come inside and have lunch?" I raised an eyebrow

And he Shook his head

"I would love to but I need to go somewhere important" he said

"Understandable."

"Well I'm off" he said as he went inside his car

"Drive safe ok? Again thank you for the ride" 

"I will and you're welcome"

"Au revoir!" He said his farewell in french

"Au revoir" as I watch him drive away from out of sight

I grabbed my luggage and went inside my house. 

I grabbed my keys and opened my front door, I went upstairs to my room, placed my luggage beside my bed, changed into something more comfortable and took a long nap. 

Evening came, I woke up. 

I yawned and rubbed my eyes and got out from bed then plopping back to it because I'm too lazy and tired. 

I looked at my window and see that it was already dark, I checked my watch and notice that it's almost time for Alastor to go home from work. 

What if... I play a pranked on him? 

Since he usually pass by my house, I mean... Obviously

I walked to my cabinets and grabbed my binoculars. 

I turn on the lights to my room and stare at the gate from my bedroom window while using my binoculars. 

\---◆♔◆---

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

I said my farewells to my co-worker's here in the station and I began my journey home. 

It was a cold night, the owls are hooting and the crickets are making noises. 

I continued my walk home, and I can here my shoes scrunching through some fallen leaves, as I was walking, I happen to pass by (y/n)' house which it was odd that her lights from the window from top floor is lighten. 

I didn't pay no mind and continued walking before realizing that... Wait a second... 

I began running back to her house to see if the lights were on but sadly it was not... 

I felt my mood dampen a little. 

"I'm seeing things, don't worry Alastor.. She said she'll be home this week" I muttered to myself before I gave a long sigh. 

Unknown to Alastor, when he was passing by her house, she scrambled from her seat by the window and quickly turn off the light, and seeing that Alastor went back to check if it was on made her cackle on her seat while muttering 'I'm sorry Al but it's just fun to mess with you' between laughs. 

Alastor arrived at his home, changed into something comfortable and went to the living room then grabbed a book to read to pass the time before plopping on the couch. 

\---♕---

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

Before I was waiting for Alastor to pass by my gate, also considering that it was 40 minutes before he even get to leave work, I went downstairs and baked him something and that something is macarons. 

I baked him red velvet macarons because, he told me that it is his favorite sweet to eat, that one time we were playing 20 questions. 

After baking I went back upstairs to my room but I made sure the lights on my kitchen were off. 

As I was watching the gate, I saw him pass by from my binoculars. I quickly run towards the light switch then turned off the light. 

I can see through what was in the gate because of the street lamps. 

He just continue walking and I thought he didn't notice it but then a few seconds later he came back running. 

I snickered in my seat and I felt bad but Oh Al, this is too good XD

He then left, I went downstairs, checked if the macarons have cooled down and placed them in a container.

I grabbed my (f/c) trench coat and wore it. 

I grabbed my dagger and placed it in my bag, I wrapped the container in a cloth, before walking towards Alastor's house. 

I arrived at his doorstep and I rung the doorbell. 

\---♔---

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

I was silently reading my book when I heard my doorbell ring. 

"Who is it?"I asked 

No response but the doorbell kept ringing and it was starting to annoy me. 

I groaned out of annoyance and rolled my eyes before walking towards the door. 

'I swear to god that this is how people die in those silent films from the picture show.' I muttered to myself

Wait... I walked towards my kitchen and grabbed a knife before walking towards my front door. 

I readied my knife, incase someone attacks me, I twist open the door. 

And I see (y/n) standing there, with her hands is still in my doorbell. 

"(Y/n)?" I asked... Unsure if I'm hallucinating or not

"Miss me? And OH GOD IS THAT A KNIFE?!" She smirked then she noticed my knife before freaking out

"SORRY! I WAS SCARED OK?!" I quickly apologize and gently put down my knife. 

"Oh sorry" she said

I quickly wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug and I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck and inhale her scent

"I missed you" I mumbled

"I missed you too" she replied and placed her hand on my hair. 

I lift her chin and kissed her, she didn't kiss back at first from shock then she slowly melts away from the kiss, I bite her lower lip asking for permission in which she denied, I growled in annoyance before she quickly slipped in her tongue into mine, we continued this for a minute or less before pulling away from each other due to the lack of air, a trail of saliva that still connects both of our lips, cheeks flushed, eyes slightly clouded with lust before bursting out laughing. 

She grabbed my face and then peppered it with kisses before snuggling into me. 

"I love you so damn much" she whispered

"I love you more~" I replied

We stayed like this for an hour until I heard (y/n)'s stomach rumbled 

"Oops, Sorry bout that. I didn't eat dinner yet" she chuckled

"How bout you stay over for dinner?"I smirked

"Oh you're gonna cook for me?" She raised an eyebrow while giving me a smirk

"Shall we go inside?" I asked

"If I'm not intruding" she shrugs before I lead her inside. 

"How bout you take a seat and relax for awhile? While I cook?" I said as I gestured towards the couch. 

"That would be lovely" she said as she took a seat on the couch. 

I went to the kitchen and checked my cupboards. 

And oh shit... I only have a few slices of venison and... 'That meat'

What should I do? I asked myself... 

Ah fuck it... Let's gamble our way. there's like 95% chance she doesn't know what this is. 

So God if you really do exist... Ah.. Help me? 

I thought to myself before I began to cook. 

\---♕---

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

I was reading newspaper and there was another murder in this city and one currently missing. 

Is this Luke's doing? No that can't be right, he doesn't murder anyone unless they made him angry or something, it's not me either, considering that was away for New York. 

Who could it be? 

"(Y/n)! Dinner is ready~ Hope you enjoy venison stew"

He placed a bowl of stew in the coffee table infront of me. 

I smiled at him

"Thanks Al"

\---♔---

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

I placed down the bowl of stew in the coffee table and (y/n) said "Thanks Al"

I watched her scoop down her spoon on the stew and I was fidgeting in nervousness. 

I see her eyes widen. 

Oh shit... Don't tell me she knows? Oh god I hope not. 

"What is this sweet and soft meat that I tasted? Is this venison?" She asked

Act normal I said to myself.

"Yes dear~" I smiled 

"I don't eat venison too often so I didn't know, what part of the deer is this?" She asked

Shit... 

"That's a secret dear~" I winked and she just chuckled

"Ok then, keep your secrets" she said as she continued to savor the stew I made her. 

I chuckled and I ate my 'venison' stew as well. 

A few minutes, she was done eating and she gave a satisfied sigh

"Thanks for the meal~ you should cook me more of this in the future~" she giggled

"We shall see dear~"

She checked her watched and her eyes widen. 

"Oh no, I didn't know it was already this late, Let me help you clean this up sweetheart" she said as she gestured to the bowls that is on the coffee table. 

"No need Darling" I said

"No, I insist"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just placed them in the sink and I'll do the dishes later" I say as I gather the empty bowls. 

"Later?" She asked, clearly confused

"I'll walk you home" I said as I walked towards my kitchen and placed the bowls in the sink and run them on water for a few seconds to let them soak. 

"No, its OK Al, I am perfectly capable of walking home by myself" she said

"Nonsense! It's dangerous at night, especially there is a killer on the loose, I need to walk you home" I sternly said

"Then who will walk you home? Like you said it's dangerous to walk alone in the dark" she said

"I am capable of fighting anyone if I have to" I say as I grabbed my coat and cane. 

"Fine if you insist" she sigh

"Shall we?" I asked and offered my arm for her to hold

"We shall" she said. 

.

.

.

.

•

•

•

•

It was a quite walk, it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. The owls are hooting and the crickets are making noises, the moths are buzzing around the lamps. 

I see (y/n) giving me the side stared every now and then and I raised an eyebrow

"What's wrong dear?" I asked

"Is it me? Or have you become more handsome than usual?" She bluntly said and I accidentally choke on my air, as my cheeks heat up

"W-wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered 

"I mean, before we even personally know each other, I didn't really care about you to be honest, women and sometimes men, are swooning over you say that you're extremely handsome and when I looked at your photo, you looked... Average and now... You're very handsome, especially up-close" she said as I see her cheeks flushed

I felt my heart skipped a beat. 

"I appreciate it dearie, is that the reason you fell for me?" I asked and if she said yes then I'll be sadden by it... If she fell for my looks instead of my personality then... I don't know how to feel about that 

"I fell for your mysterious aura, I am a photographer, I can read people's expression or there darkest secrets behind their smile but yours... I can't read you... You're a close book, I guess I want to get to know you better and suddenly I just fell for you" she said with closed eyed smile. 

You're the one saying that, look at yourself, I can't read you, your smile looks so natural as if you've been doing it for years and eyes are supposed to windows to your soul but yours are tightly closed and with a curtain covering it. 

"I do, did infact fell inlove with you because of your smile, you have a beautiful smile and I can't helped but be drawn to you" I said as I saw her eyes widen before chuckling 

She looked at me, with a smirked on her face, not a playful one but a sinister one. 

"I wonder what kind of secrets you have Alastor, I'm itching to read you" she said as she leaned in and gave the side of my lips a peck

"But I'm willing to wait until you tell them to me by yourself" she said and stopped in her tracks

"It looks like we're here, thank you for walking me home, goodnight love, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she gave me a kiss, in which I kissed back, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. 

The two lovers were kissing under the street lamp and under the moon and stars. 

"Goodnight love, see you tomorrow" I said as I wave her goodbye and walked home 

\---◆♕◆---

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

I went inside and changed into something more comfortable, got into my bed and snuggled under the covers. 

The room was silent as the woman was staring at her ceiling before bursting out into a maniac laughter. 

"Hahahahahahaha! Alastor you idiot!" She laughed out

"Venison my ass!" I laughed to myself

Before calming down. 

I sinisterly smirked

"That was human Alastor, I can tell by the meat that it was a stomach part hahahahaha"

"You're lucky I ain't a snitch but this just made me love you even more" I said to myself. 

"I truly hoped you'll cook that again for me someday Alastor" I chuckled before dozing off to dreamland. 

\---†---

Written: Dec.27.19

Finished: Dec.29.19

Owo... I'm excited lmao. 

This is the longest chapter I think? Except the one-shot Christmas special. 

2570 words. 

Lmao the kissing scene was really hard to make... And I was really close on making it a smut lmfaooo

Also... My s"Get a load of this train wreck

His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet

But little do we know, the stars

Welcome him with open

Get a load of this monster

He doesn't know how to communicate

His mind is in a different place

Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?"

\---♕---

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

Time flew by way too fast, before I knew it, the gallery is finished and here I am saying my goodbyes to Niffty here at the airport. 

"Call me when you get there ok?"

"yes"

"Are you sure you brought everything?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I've rechecked 3 times"

I watched as the younger, shorter woman in a such jittery state. 

I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her small smile. 

"I'm fine Niff, Don't worry and stress yourself" 

"Sorry, it's a habit"

I chuckled

"I understand, well anyways it's almost time for me to board on the plane"

"Visit me sometimes and call me OK?" She sadly smiled

"Now that I have gallery here, I might visit you more often" I happily say

She chuckled

"Tell Rosie I said hi" She said

"If I have time to meet her, Rosie is a very busy woman but sometimes she comes over for tea so, I'll tell her if she does come over"

She wrapped her arms around me for a hug. 

"I'll miss you, but I bet that Alastor guy missed you more~" She teased

And I felt my cheeks heat up and I gently hit her shoulders which made her laughed more. 

"OK, ok, sorry" she smiled

"Flight 42069 is Now boarding for New Orleans"

[A/n: I haven't able to experience traveling via airplane so forgive me if it doesn't sound right lol] 

"Well I got to go Niffty, I'll call you when I get there"

"Have a safe trip"

"You too"

Niffty and I waved good-bye and before I knew it, I was Home. 

.

.

.

.

.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Thanks for the ride Luke" I said as I watched Luke unload my luggage from the trunk

"No problem (n/n)" he replied

"Do you want to come inside and have lunch?" I raised an eyebrow

And he Shook his head

"I would love to but I need to go somewhere important" he said

"Understandable."

"Well I'm off" he said as he went inside his car

"Drive safe ok? Again thank you for the ride" 

"I will and you're welcome"

"Au revoir!" He said his farewell in french

"Au revoir" as I watch him drive away from out of sight

I grabbed my luggage and went inside my house. 

I grabbed my keys and opened my front door, I went upstairs to my room, placed my luggage beside my bed, changed into something more comfortable and took a long nap. 

Evening came, I woke up. 

I yawned and rubbed my eyes and got out from bed then plopping back to it because I'm too lazy and tired. 

I looked at my window and see that it was already dark, I checked my watch and notice that it's almost time for Alastor to go home from work. 

What if... I play a pranked on him? 

Since he usually pass by my house, I mean... Obviously

I walked to my cabinets and grabbed my binoculars. 

I turn on the lights to my room and stare at the gate from my bedroom window while using my binoculars. 

\---◆♔◆---

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

I said my farewells to my co-worker's here in the station and I began my journey home. 

It was a cold night, the owls are hooting and the crickets are making noises. 

I continued my walk home, and I can here my shoes scrunching through some fallen leaves, as I was walking, I happen to pass by (y/n)' house which it was odd that her lights from the window from top floor is lighten. 

I didn't pay no mind and continued walking before realizing that... Wait a second... 

I began running back to her house to see if the lights were on but sadly it was not... 

I felt my mood dampen a little. 

"I'm seeing things, don't worry Alastor.. She said she'll be home this week" I muttered to myself before I gave a long sigh. 

Unknown to Alastor, when he was passing by her house, she scrambled from her seat by the window and quickly turn off the light, and seeing that Alastor went back to check if it was on made her cackle on her seat while muttering 'I'm sorry Al but it's just fun to mess with you' between laughs. 

Alastor arrived at his home, changed into something comfortable and went to the living room then grabbed a book to read to pass the time before plopping on the couch. 

\---♕---

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

Before I was waiting for Alastor to pass by my gate, also considering that it was 40 minutes before he even get to leave work, I went downstairs and baked him something and that something is macarons. 

I baked him red velvet macarons because, he told me that it is his favorite sweet to eat, that one time we were playing 20 questions. 

After baking I went back upstairs to my room but I made sure the lights on my kitchen were off. 

As I was watching the gate, I saw him pass by from my binoculars. I quickly run towards the light switch then turned off the light. 

I can see through what was in the gate because of the street lamps. 

He just continue walking and I thought he didn't notice it but then a few seconds later he came back running. 

I snickered in my seat and I felt bad but Oh Al, this is too good XD

He then left, I went downstairs, checked if the macarons have cooled down and placed them in a container.

I grabbed my (f/c) trench coat and wore it. 

I grabbed my dagger and placed it in my bag, I wrapped the container in a cloth, before walking towards Alastor's house. 

I arrived at his doorstep and I rung the doorbell. 

\---♔---

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

I was silently reading my book when I heard my doorbell ring. 

"Who is it?"I asked 

No response but the doorbell kept ringing and it was starting to annoy me. 

I groaned out of annoyance and rolled my eyes before walking towards the door. 

'I swear to god that this is how people die in those silent films from the picture show.' I muttered to myself

Wait... I walked towards my kitchen and grabbed a knife before walking towards my front door. 

I readied my knife, incase someone attacks me, I twist open the door. 

And I see (y/n) standing there, with her hands is still in my doorbell. 

"(Y/n)?" I asked... Unsure if I'm hallucinating or not

"Miss me? And OH GOD IS THAT A KNIFE?!" She smirked then she noticed my knife before freaking out

"SORRY! I WAS SCARED OK?!" I quickly apologize and gently put down my knife. 

"Oh sorry" she said

I quickly wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug and I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck and inhale her scent

"I missed you" I mumbled

"I missed you too" she replied and placed her hand on my hair. 

I lift her chin and kissed her, she didn't kiss back at first from shock then she slowly melts away from the kiss, I bite her lower lip asking for permission in which she denied, I growled in annoyance before she quickly slipped in her tongue into mine, we continued this for a minute or less before pulling away from each other due to the lack of air, a trail of saliva that still connects both of our lips, cheeks flushed, eyes slightly clouded with lust before bursting out laughing. 

She grabbed my face and then peppered it with kisses before snuggling into me. 

"I love you so damn much" she whispered

"I love you more~" I replied

We stayed like this for an hour until I heard (y/n)'s stomach rumbled 

"Oops, Sorry bout that. I didn't eat dinner yet" she chuckled

"How bout you stay over for dinner?"I smirked

"Oh you're gonna cook for me?" She raised an eyebrow while giving me a smirk

"Shall we go inside?" I asked

"If I'm not intruding" she shrugs before I lead her inside. 

"How bout you take a seat and relax for awhile? While I cook?" I said as I gestured towards the couch. 

"That would be lovely" she said as she took a seat on the couch. 

I went to the kitchen and checked my cupboards. 

And oh shit... I only have a few slices of venison and... 'That meat'

What should I do? I asked myself... 

Ah fuck it... Let's gamble our way. there's like 95% chance she doesn't know what this is. 

So God if you really do exist... Ah.. Help me? 

I thought to myself before I began to cook. 

\---♕---

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

I was reading newspaper and there was another murder in this city and one currently missing. 

Is this Luke's doing? No that can't be right, he doesn't murder anyone unless they made him angry or something, it's not me either, considering that was away for New York. 

Who could it be? 

"(Y/n)! Dinner is ready~ Hope you enjoy venison stew"

He placed a bowl of stew in the coffee table infront of me. 

I smiled at him

"Thanks Al"

\---♔---

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

I placed down the bowl of stew in the coffee table and (y/n) said "Thanks Al"

I watched her scoop down her spoon on the stew and I was fidgeting in nervousness. 

I see her eyes widen. 

Oh shit... Don't tell me she knows? Oh god I hope not. 

"What is this sweet and soft meat that I tasted? Is this venison?" She asked

Act normal I said to myself.

"Yes dear~" I smiled 

"I don't eat venison too often so I didn't know, what part of the deer is this?" She asked

Shit... 

"That's a secret dear~" I winked and she just chuckled

"Ok then, keep your secrets" she said as she continued to savor the stew I made her. 

I chuckled and I ate my 'venison' stew as well. 

A few minutes, she was done eating and she gave a satisfied sigh

"Thanks for the meal~ you should cook me more of this in the future~" she giggled

"We shall see dear~"

She checked her watched and her eyes widen. 

"Oh no, I didn't know it was already this late, Let me help you clean this up sweetheart" she said as she gestured to the bowls that is on the coffee table. 

"No need Darling" I said

"No, I insist"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just placed them in the sink and I'll do the dishes later" I say as I gather the empty bowls. 

"Later?" She asked, clearly confused

"I'll walk you home" I said as I walked towards my kitchen and placed the bowls in the sink and run them on water for a few seconds to let them soak. 

"No, its OK Al, I am perfectly capable of walking home by myself" she said

"Nonsense! It's dangerous at night, especially there is a killer on the loose, I need to walk you home" I sternly said

"Then who will walk you home? Like you said it's dangerous to walk alone in the dark" she said

"I am capable of fighting anyone if I have to" I say as I grabbed my coat and cane. 

"Fine if you insist" she sigh

"Shall we?" I asked and offered my arm for her to hold

"We shall" she said. 

.

.

.

.

•

•

•

•

It was a quite walk, it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. The owls are hooting and the crickets are making noises, the moths are buzzing around the lamps. 

I see (y/n) giving me the side stared every now and then and I raised an eyebrow

"What's wrong dear?" I asked

"Is it me? Or have you become more handsome than usual?" She bluntly said and I accidentally choke on my air, as my cheeks heat up

"W-wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered 

"I mean, before we even personally know each other, I didn't really care about you to be honest, women and sometimes men, are swooning over you say that you're extremely handsome and when I looked at your photo, you looked... Average and now... You're very handsome, especially up-close" she said as I see her cheeks flushed

I felt my heart skipped a beat. 

"I appreciate it dearie, is that the reason you fell for me?" I asked and if she said yes then I'll be sadden by it... If she fell for my looks instead of my personality then... I don't know how to feel about that 

"I fell for your mysterious aura, I am a photographer, I can read people's expression or there darkest secrets behind their smile but yours... I can't read you... You're a close book, I guess I want to get to know you better and suddenly I just fell for you" she said with closed eyed smile. 

You're the one saying that, look at yourself, I can't read you, your smile looks so natural as if you've been doing it for years and eyes are supposed to windows to your soul but yours are tightly closed and with a curtain covering it. 

"I do, did infact fell inlove with you because of your smile, you have a beautiful smile and I can't helped but be drawn to you" I said as I saw her eyes widen before chuckling 

She looked at me, with a smirked on her face, not a playful one but a sinister one. 

"I wonder what kind of secrets you have Alastor, I'm itching to read you" she said as she leaned in and gave the side of my lips a peck

"But I'm willing to wait until you tell them to me by yourself" she said and stopped in her tracks

"It looks like we're here, thank you for walking me home, goodnight love, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she gave me a kiss, in which I kissed back, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. 

The two lovers were kissing under the street lamp and under the moon and stars. 

"Goodnight love, see you tomorrow" I said as I wave her goodbye and walked home 

\---◆♕◆---

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

I went inside and changed into something more comfortable, got into my bed and snuggled under the covers. 

The room was silent as the woman was staring at her ceiling before bursting out into a maniac laughter. 

"Hahahahahahaha! Alastor you idiot!" She laughed out

"Venison my ass!" I laughed to myself

Before calming down. 

I sinisterly smirked

"That was human Alastor, I can tell by the meat that it was a stomach part hahahahaha"

"You're lucky I ain't a snitch but this just made me love you even more" I said to myself. 

"I truly hoped you'll cook that again for me someday Alastor" I chuckled before dozing off to dreamland. 

\---†---

Written: Dec.27.19

Finished: Dec.29.19

Owo... I'm excited lmao. 

This is the longest chapter I think? Except the one-shot Christmas special. 

2570 words. 

Lmao the kissing scene was really hard to make... And I was really close on making it a smut lmfaooo

Also... My search history brought to you by this chapter. 

Also... 

Instructions unclear, made a smut instead... Lol jk...I can't even write a normal kissing scene lol, what do you think will happen if I write smut? I'll never write smut... Unless??? 😏

Update:

There's a FUCKING WASP IN MY ROOM... AND ITS FLYING AROUND 😭😭😭 WHY CANT IT JUST BE A BEE?! IT HAD TO BE A WASP 😭😭

earch history brought to you by this chapter. 

Also... 

Instructions unclear, made a smut instead... Lol jk...I can't even write a normal kissing scene lol, what do you think will happen if I write smut? I'll never write smut... Unless??? 😏

Update:

There's a FUCKING WASP IN MY ROOM... AND ITS FLYING AROUND 😭😭😭 WHY CANT IT JUST BE A BEE?! IT HAD TO BE A WASP 😭😭


	18. Reckless

❝ _Eyes, I'm missing mine_  
 _Think I need to help you_  
 _I'm gonna try_  
 _Cute as hell baby, hotter than flames_  
 _Wanna burn together in a million ways_  
 _…_ _Νοw_ _let me take the lead_  
 _Κnοw_ _you wanna play with me_  
 _Gοt_ _secrets you might wanna see,_ _yοu_ _might wanna see,_ _yοu_ _might wanna_  
 _… Ι_ _knοw_ _I'm not gonna regret this_  
 _Wanna get reckless_  
 _Ρut_ _yοu_ _to the test, yeah_  
 _Ι_ _knοw_ _I'm not gonna regret this_  
 _Ι wanna get reckless_ ❞

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

I quietly sipped my tea as kept glancing at Alastor from time to time, he's sitting at the other side of the table or he's sitting infront of me or facing each other. 

We are currently here in Luke's cafe, because I invited Alastor to catch up

It's been a few days ever since I came home and had that dinner at Alastor's, I don't know how to confront him about the meal he made. 

The cafe wasn't busy as usual, only a few people sitting at tables while the rest ordered their coffee for take out, I notice Alastor's hand on top of the table, we sat in silence for a few minutes but it was comfortable, we enjoyed each others presence. I placed my hand on top of his and I his eyes widen before giving me a soft smile and my heart melted, he then interlace his finger with mine and giving me a grin before placing his cup of coffee over his lips. 

I smiled before looking outside the window by our table, and watched people pass by. 

I turn to Alastor and gave him an innocent smile. 

"So Alastor, I didn't get to tell you this but, About the meal you've made me a few days ago..."

**———♔———**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

I sipped my coffee as my hand was interlocked with hers and I watch figure watch the world outside from the window, I smiled at the scene, what did do to deserve such a fine lady? There's just something in her that makes me drawn to her. 

We continued to sit there in silence, before she looked at me with a soft smile and oh those innocent eyes of hers that made me want to protect her at all costs, glimmers in sunlight. 

"So Alastor, I didn't get to tell you this but, About the meal you've made me a few days ago..." She trailed off

I almost choke on my coffee

"What about it?" I asked while I was nervously chuckling on the inside

"It was absolutely delish!" She smiled

I awkwardly chuckled

"Glad you enjoyed it dear" I say, as Sweat trickled down from the side of my face. 

"Hope you can make that again for me again someday" she chuckled

I gave her a closed eyed smile

"We'll see dear~"

"Isn't this the same place we met for the second time?" She smiled

Then I remembered

"It seems it is" I chuckled

I see (y/n) standing from her seat before walking beside me and plopping gently, I placed my arms over her shoulders and she snuggled up to me, with both her arms wrapped on my waist. 

"God, I love you so much" she said, voice muffled because her face was buried over my shirt. 

I chuckled

"I love you too"

Unknown to us, one of the members of the press, took a picture of us. 

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

"Thank you for walking me home" I smiled at Alastor 

"It was nothing dear" Alastor booped my nose and I chuckled

"As much I would love to spend the rest of my day with you, I'm deeply saddened that I need to go" he sigh

I pat his shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze

"Do not worry Alastor, we can still spend time with each other tomorrow" I said as I kissed his cold, pale cheeks, in which it immediately heated up. I chuckled. 

He chuckled before he held my hand with his and gently placed a soft kiss on my knuckles, he lovingly look at me while gently rubbing my ring finger. 

The way he looks at me while rubbing my ring finger, his face said _someday I'll put a ring on this finger._

I blushed

"Ryan will give you an earful if you're late" I sigh

"You're probably right, I must go now darling" he said

"I'll see you tomorrow Alastor"

"See you tomorrow (y/n)"

I watched as Alastor's figure slowly leaving from my trail of sight before completely disappearing. 

I sigh. 

I wonder if she's around town or better in her house. 

It's time to visit Rosie. 

I knock on her door and there was no answer. 

I sigh, before I was about to leave, I heard soft thumps of footsteps inside her house then I heard "who is it?"

"It's me! (Y/n)" I answered

Then I heard the doorknob twisting and turning and then Rosie's head popped out. 

"(y/n)! It's been awhile! Please come in" she said and motioned me to come inside

Rosie's house was located in a forest, here in New Orleans. 

She doesn't like people that much, I don't know and I forgot how we became friends in the first place. 

"So what brings you here (y/n)?" She asked

Her long black hair was swept sideways. 

She pours me a cup of tea before seating besides me. 

"Can't I just visit a friend of mine?" I smirked as I looked around her house, her house is a simple 2 storey house, with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen and 1 living room. 

Her house is pretty simple, Rosie is a minimalist. 

She stared at me with a raised eyebrow

"Why did you really come here?" She asked with suspicions visible on her voice. 

I sigh

"I'm bored, give me a mission" I bluntly said

I am a freelance assassin, So is Luke and Niffty but Rosie works full time. 

I only come here whenever I feel bored. 

She rolled her eyes before walking upstairs. 

"Give me a slightly challenging case" I yelled out

I continue to enjoy drinking my tea before I see Rosie ascending from the stairs with a brown folder on her hands. 

She handed me the folder, I opened it

"He's name is Francis Earl, a drug addict, I don't know what he did to boss but boss wants him dead" she said

"And the rest of his info is in that folder" She said

"Thank you Rosie and oh! I almost forgot, silly me~"

"Niffty said hi and you need to call her often" 

"Niffty? It's been awhile since I've last talked to her, alright I'll call her later" she said

"Also, I must get going, thank you for having me" I bowed

"It's been a pleasure dear" she said

I waved goodbye to Rosie and walked back home. 

I went to my room and changed into something much more darker, and bigger. 

I read more of Francis Earl's information, boss wants him to die by a 9mm pistol, 3 shots on the chest and after that cracking of jaw. It seems Francis is found of flappers. 

I checked my clock and it was almost 11:30 in the evening. 

According to the file, Francis usually spends his night at night clubs where flappers are usually found. 

I smirked. 

Well then, hope you enjoy your last night Francis. 

I've been in an alleyway that's beside the night club Francis was supposed to be or to be more specific, Velvet Lantern Emporium Night Club, the night club is located near a forest or basically the alleyway connects to forest. 

I've been here for a few hours now, waiting for Francis's lazy ass to pass by. 

I already had confirmation that Francis was inside, due to the costumers talking about him. 

"There goes Francis Earl stealing all the girls again" said some random guy. 

I smirked, now we wait, with my 9mm pistol inside my black trench coat, and a large hat that covered my face, with this I'll camouflage in the dark. 

Then I see him walking by the alleyway, I smirked and I pulled him into the dark, with a cloth over his nose and before Francis knew it, he out like a candle flame. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 **———♔———**  
 **𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

(A few hours earlier, 8 pm, same day) 

_"Alright! This will be the last phone for today"_ I say at the microphone. 

_"Are you single? And of not, who are you courting?"_ A woman's voice can be heard

_"No, I'm not single and hey I said last question but you made yours a two in one!"_ I chuckled

_"Who is it?"_ The woman chuckled as she asked her question 

_"Nope! Secret! Thank You for listening! Until next time, stay tuned~"_ I said as the 'On Air' sign turned off

"Good Job as always Alastor!" Ryan cheered

"You flatter me too much friend" I chuckled

"Nonsense! Are you gonna go straight home after this?" He asked

"Yes, why are you asking?" I asked, as I adjusted my tie and stand up from my seat. 

"I'm just asking" Ryan said

"I'll see you tomorrow Ryan, goodnight" I said

"Night Al"

I left the station and walked back to my house, I was thinking of visiting (y/n) but it appears there's no one home, considering the lights on her house are all off. 

Maybe she's out? 

I shrug and decide I'll just call her later. 

I think I'm running out of venison, I'll go hunting tonight. 

I changed into something more comfortable and appropriate for deer hunting. 

I prepared a small dinner for myself and ate, cleaned the dishes and grabbed my Winchester model rifle before going to the forest that was behind a night club. 

The night club was far away from, I need to take my car to get there.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
I arrived at the night club, I parked my car somewhere and went to the forest. 

I know this forest at the back of my mind, the forest was dark, with only the moon giving light through the thick leaves from the trees. 

The air is cold, the owls hoots and crickets noise, bats squeak was the only thing that can be heard, the music from the Night Club is now really faint. 

I'm somewhere in the middle of the forest.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A few hours have passed, and no deer is in sight. As I was about to leave, I heard a sickening crack. 

What was that? 

Then I followed the direction of where the sound came from. 

And I see slightly dark figure, standing there and a body in their feet. 

I see them harshly plunge their leg on the dead person's neck and a loud sickening crack was heard again. 

I accidentally gasped and the person stiffened 

I immediately readied my rifle

"Who are you?!" I asked

And I see the person visibly relaxed before they giggled maniacally, their giggle reminded me of a woman. 

The person removed their large hat and turned their body to face me. 

"It seems I'm a little reckless today" she chuckled and I recognize that voice. 

And my eyes widen. 

"(Y/n)?" I gasped 

She sinisterly smirked. 

"What a fine evening we have Alastor, is that a rifle? Are you out hunting? Oh my! Am I on your hunting grounds? I'm so sorry" she smirked

My eyes only widen. 

"By the way, I enjoyed your dish that you've made me..." She trailed off

"That was human isn't it?" She laughed maniacally. 

**———†———**

Written: Jan.1.20  
Finished: Jan.1.20

Lmao. 

**Headcannon** **:**   
**Readers voice is like** **annapantsu's** **or Michaela Laws'.**

**Reader is a freelance assassin**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 

_Stay tuned~_


	19. Dangerous Woman

❝Oh yeah

Don't need permission

Made my decision to test my limits

'Cause it's my business

God as my witness

Start what I finished

Don't need no hold up

Taking control of this kind of moment

I'm locked and loaded

Completely focused my mind is open

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman❞

———◆♕◆———

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

"That was human isn't it?" I sinisterly laughed 

I see Alastor's fear stricken face morphed into something insane and sinister. 

He began to giggle then became to full on insane maniacal laughter

And I joined in. 

A few minutes of both of us just standing there, insanely laughing to our hearts content. 

"What a small world we live in" Alastor wheeze out as he wiped a tear from his eye. 

I wheezed out before I gently punched his shoulders. 

"You're an idiot, feeding me a fucking human" I said

"Well, you came for a surprise visit and I don't have any food I can prepare anything for you and I decide to gamble my luck" he chuckled

I rolled my eyes

"And you did enjoyed it" he sassed

"Don't give me that sass" I smirked 

"And here I was scared that you'll find out my hobby, It's a relief that you share the same hobby as I" he bluntly said

I grabbed my Polaroid camera from underneath my coat and Alastor notice this. 

I just smirked at him

I directed the lens at the unmoving body below my feet and then flash. 

"You're a dangerous woman (y/n)" His voice dropped an octave and just made him more hotter. 

I felt my nonexistent heart loudly thumping against my ribcage. 

The clouds that covered the moon, passed by and illuminated Alastor's face glow dangerously in the dark. 

"It just made you even sexier" he growled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled his face on the crook of my neck. 

I chuckled

"You should look at yourself Sir Alastor, at first I see you as an angel and I was afraid to corrupt you and look at you, your Halo's full of fire~" I say

"Dear~ How can I know grace if I don't know sin?" He asked with a smirk

"Before, I was suspicious of who was the other killer in our city and I'm glad it's you~" He mumbled 

I chuckled

"I'm a monster you know, I'm one of the dangerous ones~" I smiled

———♔———

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

"I'm a monster you know, I'm one of the dangerous ones~" she smiled as the moon illuminated her angelic features, I can't believe that I thought that she was pure before but now, glad she's also corrupted as me. 

She looked at me, her eyes glinting mischievously in the dark

"How bout you Alastor? Are you a monster like me?~" she smirked

I lift her chin up and stared at thus pretty and dull (e/c) eyes. 

"Darling~ you already know the answer~" I grinned

"Then show me your fangs and claws" she said as her voice dropped a pitch and it made me slightly hot and bothered. 

I captured her lips with mine and trapped her in a hungry kissed and I heard her growl in between kisses and we fought for dominance and I sadly lost, I heard her chuckled in between kisses, I growled

Then I see the body of the man that (y/n) harshly broke his neck, moved in my peripheral vision. 

I sadly separated from (y/n)'s addicting lips and point at the body. 

"I thought you killed him?" I asked

"I only broke his neck, I haven't shot him yet, considering this is your hunting spot and you might be framed of murder" she bluntly said

I awwed

"Aww how thoughtful of you" I cooed

Then I see her playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Help me move him" She said

"Where?" I asked

"Near the river here" she said

"Why the river?" I asked as (y/n) handed me a pair of gloves and I wore it. 

She looked at me with a deadpanned expression. 

"If we throw him there, there's 80% chance that no one will find the body immediately and the water from the river would rot the body quickly and some evidences are erased" she said

"I'm impressed" I sinisterly grinned

"You should be"

———♕———

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

"You should be" I smirked 

"We should move this now" Alastor said as he began to hoist up Francis by holding Francis's legs, I grabbed his shoulders and hoist him up. 

We began to trudge towards the river that was not far from where we are and we managed to find the river quickly. 

We laid him down and grabbed my dagger from my coat, you may be thinking that boss wants him to die from 3 bullets shot at the chest and a broken neck/jaw but boss knows that I don't follow orders much and boss doesn't care and trust me to leave no evidences. 

I raised my knife up and then plunge it directly into Francis's heart. 

Blood slowly trickled out from the wound

I raised it again and then again. I quickly motioned Alastor to help me me tossed the body into the river. 

He helped me hoisted up the body and tossed it into the flowing river, 

We looked at the clear crystal water, turned muddy color. 

I pushed down a large boulder and watched the boulder crushed Francis's body underneath the water. 

I smirked

———♔———

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

I watched as (y/n) mercilessly stabbed the man three times, her stabs are a clean cut, she made sure that she doesn't get too messy. 

I sit back and watched her do the work and I sinisterly grinned. 

I see her motioning me to come over and helped her hoist up the body, I avoided getting blood stains all over me. 

We tossed the body into the river and I watched as the water turned into a muddy color. 

I see (y/n) pushing down a boulder and the boulder rolled down and crushed the man's body. 

I see her going slow goes down and I watched as she cleaned her knife with the water. 

She went back up and smirked at me

"Jobs been down" she said

"You gonna go home?" I asked 

"Sure but you need to leave first so that it won't looked suspicious, let me grab all of my things first, also where's your rifle?" She asked

"I left it in the place where you broke the man's neck" I answered

"Good, let's get it first and make sure you leave no evidences" she sharply said

"Yes ma'am" I chuckled

We walked back at the spot where we met a few minutes ago and our things were still there. 

(Y/n) grabbed her hat, she didn't leave it facing down, because she avoids leaving her dna from her hair as evidence. 

I grabbed my rifle that was sitting on top of a rock and we walked back towards the Night club. 

"I'll go by the back door of the club since I actually walked inside there and went through the back door, I have an acquaintance that helped me from the inside" she said

I stared at her in awe, as she removed her long black trenchcoat to reveal hee outfit underneath, she's wearing a short dress that reached above her knees and it hugged her figure perfectly. 

"If you want, you can sleep over my house" she winked

She twist opened the door and looked at me with a smirk

"Goodnight Alastor, if you want to sleep over my house today, please feel free to drop by" she said 

"I'll think about it, goodnight love" I said as she went inside and closed the door. 

I chuckled and walked back to my car and drive home. 

———♕———

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

"So has it been done?" Nicole asked, one of my colleague's from the mafia, she's a 28 year old woman, has short black curly hair, dark brown eyes and despite her age, she looks like she's in her early twenties. 

"Indeed, my dear friend, Here's your boots" I said as I removed the large boots I was wearing, which belongs to her boyfriend who is also a colleague of mine. 

"Here's your heels" she said as she handed me my heels. 

And I wore it and I feel pain when I did. The pain that comes with beauty. *I le sigh*

"Tell me, what did he do to piss off boss?" I asked, referring to Francis 

"Got really drunk one night, broke a couple of things and may or may have not gave everyone the middle finger and unluckily for him boss was there and yeah, said something to boss that made him pissed and yeah, boss owns this place" Nicole said as she sipped from her wine. 

"Too bad for him" I smiled

"You gonna go home now? I'll give you a ride" Nicole said. 

"That would be lovely" I smiled

She motioned for her boyfriend to come over and I see a brunet male walked towards us

"Norman, can I leave the club to you? I need to give this fine little toots a ride home" she asked

"Sure thing doll" Normal smiled. 

And we through the crowded club and walked out through the door. 

We found Nicole's car and she drive me home. 

The car ride was filled with useless chatter and sometimes banter like "do you think Luke's gay?" "I do not think he's gay" "but he sometimes stares at a guys ass" "he's my bestfriend and I know that he isn't gay" "..." "Fine, I think he's kinda gay"

Before I knew it, we've arrived home, I thanked Nicole for the ride and I watched her drove off. 

I walked inside mu house, changed into my night gown and plopped down on my sofa and read The Tell tale hearts by Edgar Allan Poe 

A looked at the clock and it was somewhere around midnight, when I heard a knock on my door. 

I yelled "who is it?!"

"It's me Alastor!" Alastor's muffled voice behind the door. 

I placed a bookmark over the page I was reading and placed it on top of the coffee table. 

I walked towards my front door and unlocked it. 

I see Alastor standing there with a lazy smile and he's wearing something casual. 

He looked at what I wore and I see his cheeks darkened before giving me a smirk. 

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk, letting a man go inside your house in the middle of the night, quite scandalous of you" he chuckled

"Alright goodnight then" I said as I slowly closed the door

"I was just joking, please let me inside, it's freezing outside" He said

I chuckled and opened the door for him and he gratefully went inside. 

"Please make yourself at home" I said as I motioned him to sit on the couch. 

He plopped down on the couch. 

And he stretched his arms in way of saying 'I want you to snuggle into me'. 

I wrapped my arms over his waist and snuggled into him. 

He played with my hair, I watched as his fingers caressed my (h/l) silky, (h/c) locks. 

I pulled down his chin to look at me and I captured his lips with mine. 

———†———

Written: Jan.2.20

Finished: Jan.2.20

YOOO

I'M TORN BETWEEN WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SMUT OR FLUFF. 

ITS A 50-50 LMFAOOO

WHO KNOWS?

;)


	20. Crazy In Love

❝I look and stare so deep in your eyes

I touch on you more and more every time

When you leave, I'm begging you not to go

Call your name two or three times in a row

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain

How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame

'Cause I know I don't understand

Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss

Got me hoping you'll save me right now

Looking so crazy in love's

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love❞

Mentions of sexual themes in this chapter, be warned. (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ 

also, it's been awhile since I've last written something sexual, so I apologize if it's shitty. 

Also, also, I know that Alastor is ace but it doesn't mean that they won't do sex or have an s/o... Soo.. 

You guys asked for this. 

Jan. 4

———◆———

𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓇𝒹 𝓅ℴ𝒾𝓃𝓉 ℴ𝒻 𝓋𝒾ℯ𝓌

(Y/n) slowly leaned in, an the gap between that separates them are no more. 

Alastor felt her hands snaked on his neck that deepened the kiss. 

He wrapped his hands over her waist, bit her lower lip begging for entrance and she denied access, she chuckled in between kisses. 

Alastor growled between kisses, then slowly trailed down to her luscious ass and gently grabbed it. 

(Y/n) gasped in surprise and Alastor immediately slipped in to her wet cavern. 

The two fought dominance over each other, (y/n) gently pushed down Alastor on to the sofa, her arms trapping in between, his legs between hers and near dangerously to her intimate part. The living room was dark, with only the lights from the moon shone from the open window, giving luminescence that made their features glow, with red adorning both of their cheeks, lust clouded eyes. 

It gave the room a perfect mood for this setting. 

Unknown to Alastor, (y/n)'s hand trailed down to also to his ass, with her other arm supporting her while the other pinched those cheeks. 

Alastor's eyes immediately widen and he accidentally let out a soft groan and she immediately slipped in her tongue into his deep cavern, 

As she explored him, Alastor let out a groan, as his hands explored her curves, her night gown made it easy for him to feel those parts, 

He can see her two, soft mounds perking through her thin clothing. 

He slowly caressed up to her soft perky breast and gave it a squeeze

(Y/n)'s breath hitches and moaned to his touch, 

The sound she made, made his body heat up, their cheeks redder than ever

They looked at each other, with soft smiles and lust clouded orbs. 

Then, he flipped both of them over, with him on top, with his darling below him. 

He leaned down at the crook of her neck, sucking in her soft (s/c) skin. 

Every kiss, made (y/n)'s mind a hazy mess, made her gasp and moan in pleasure, as Alastor continued to abuse her neck with his lips while leaving marks of his love on her skin, (y/n) began to unbuttoned his vest, she fumbled with the button and Alastor chuckled before helping her unbuttoned his vest, he threw the vest somewhere, untie his tie and (y/n) slipped off Alastor's shirt, revealing a slightly toned chest and arms, he wasn't too toned nor too skinny, he was absolutely perfect in her eyes, she can't helped but blush at the sight. 

Alastor notice the way she looks at him with a awe-stricken face, he smirked

"Like what you see Dear?~" He teased, as his voice slightly dropped to an octave which made (y/n) shudder in an excitement. 

"Oh I do, my love, I absolutely do" She replied seductively, which made his heart sped up, syncing with hers. 

They looked at each other with smirks that would drive both of them crazy. 

They closed the gap once more, as (y/n)'s hands trailed over Alastor's toned chest, while his trailed over her curves, he lift the hem of her nightgown and looked at her with permission. 

"May I?" He whispered 

And she nodded. 

He slowly lift up the gown off of her, leaving her in only her underwear, with her curves and breast in full view, just for him. 

Her body shown before him in full view, just for his eyes, she looked at him with half lidded lust filled eyes. 

He leaned down, and captured his mounds with his lips, tongue flicking her perked nipples, as he did so, it left his lover a moaning mess

With every moan, or gasp she did, it made his pants grow tighter, him itching for release. 

As he continued to suck on one of her breast, while the his other hand is massaging the other, continued doing this until he left his lip from her mound with a 'pop'

He licked his lips, as he stared down at his lover's red-stricken face, with sweat rolling down from both of each other's faces. 

He leaned down once again and placed his lips on the other breast and gave it the same treatment, each moan, each gasp from her, drove him mad. 

As he was giving pleasure to his lover his hands explored her lovers exposed body, hands tracing her curves, then to her back, he felt rough patches of skin, he was confused at first when he heard (y/n)'s breath hitches, her body trembling. 

He removed his mouth from her mounds, and looked at his lover with worry and see the tear rolling down from her eyes, and soft sobs left her lips. 

Panic rushed inside Alastor's heart, in fear of doing something wrong to upset her. 

He gently held her cheeks, and wiped away her tears. 

"Ssshh what's wrong dear? Did I do something wrong?" He asked with panic evident on his voice, but he still spoke to her with a calm voice. 

She shook her head, indicating no. 

"What's wrong darling?" He asked with a hush tone

She sigh and sits up

"I just remembered some bad past I had with these scars" she softly said

"Can I see them? If it's OK?" He asked

He was worried that if he had stepped on a landmine, since she was quite for a few moments before nodding and turning around to show her scar filled back. 

Alastor's eyes widen as he saw the scars, lots of them, covering her entire back, something in him snapped. 

His heart is filled with anger for the person who did this to his dear lover, guilt was also present for not being to help her from preventing this, pity for what happened to her. 

"Who did this?" Anger evident on his voice but he remained calm when speaking to her

"I... I'll tell you someday Al, I'm not ready yet to tell" she murmurs, now facing him, as she covers her chest with her arms, in attempt to hide it. 

He then slowly removed her arms from shielding her body. 

"Don't cover them, they're beautiful" he whispered

She shook her head in disagreement 

"They are ugly Al, How can look at me with these disgusting, horrible scars on me? I tried so hard to cover them up, and it seems... I was reckless again" She sobbed

He can only look at her trembling form, not knowing what to say. 

"I mean, I bet you hate me now, now that you found out these horrible scars on me—" 

(Y/n) was cut off as Alastor pressed his lips against hers, tears are also trailing down from his eyes. 

The couple stayed like that for a few minutes, sharing a deep kiss, tears flowing down from their eyes. 

They parted from each other, with trembling lips, and puffy red eyes. 

"How can you say that? God! (Y/n)! I love you OK?! Your scars are beautiful! You're beautiful!" He screamed

She felt bad, she felt really bad seeing Alastor cry, HER Alastor cry. 

Her heart clenched at the sight. 

She held his face, wipe the tears with a kiss. 

"I'm so sorry Al, I'm really sorry for making you cry! It's just the scars reminded with such horrible memories, I'm so sorry, so sorry" she sobbed

He looked at her with determination

(I swear to god if one of you thought of undertale——)

"To prove how much I love you with these scars, I'll kiss every scar you have" He said

And motioned for (y/n) to face the other direction. 

Then began planting soft kisses on her back. 

(Y/n) felt his soft lips against her rough skin, it felt amazing, it felt like a large weight was lifted off from her shoulders. 

He sucked and nipped on the rough patch of her skin, leaving blue and purple bruises to remind her that he loves her, including her scars. 

After placing the last kiss on her last scar, (y/n) turned around to face him with a grateful smile on her face, before pushing him down on the sofa,

"I feel bad that you had to see me cry and not give you pleasure for yourself, when you gave me so, so much" she said as she began to unbuckle his belt. 

He blushed, and waved his hand around for her to stop

"Wait, wait, wait" he quickly said

"Why? What's wrong? Oh my gosh? Did I go too far? I'm sorry, should I stop?" She panicked 

He chuckled

"I was thinking that we should not do it on the sofa, especially since this is your sofa" he awkwardly chuckled

Then realization hit her before awkwardly chuckling

"I guess we were too excited" he chuckled

"Do you want to continue this on the guest room?" She asked

He then stand up, the immediately picked her up, bridal style. 

"Lead the way darling" he smiled

Then they began to walked, more like Alastor walked while carrying (y/n) bridal style, luckily for them, there was a great room near the living room they were in... 

They arrived at the room and immediately threw (y/n) over the bed and she landed with a soft bounce. 

Alastor climbed on top of her, she unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants, and pulling it down and threw it in the bedroom floor, her eyes widen at the large bulge in his underwear, he slipped off his underwear and let his member sprung free. 

(Y/n)'s breath hitches and gulped at the sight of him. 

He chuckles at his reaction before slowly leaning down towards belly button, them slowly towards the hem of her panties. 

He looked at her with a teasing smirk then slowly trailed his hands towards her intimate part then slowly rubbed it through the thin fabric, (y/n) moaned out his name 

"S-stop te-teasing please" she gasped out

"My~ you're already this soaked dear?~" he chuckled at the sight. 

He continued rub her folds between the fabric, while (y/n) kept moaning to his touch

He then slowly lifted down the hem of her panties, exposing her completely to him. 

As the cold night air, caressed her exposed body, she shivered from the cold and she looked at Alastor to see him staring at her, she felt vulnerable to his stare and slowly crossed her legs, only to be stopped by Alastor 

"You look beautiful" he murmured

She noticed that he was in a trance like state, she immediately flipped both of them over, with her now at the top while her lover is beneath her, 

This took Alastor by surprised since his mind somewhere else awhile ago, and now he's staring directly at her soft, round breasts. 

She sits on his legs, with her lover's member infront of her, she looked at him with lust clouded eyes

"I felt bad that you gave me so much pleasure and I forgot to give you some also..."

"So my love... May I touch you?" She whispered and he looked at her for a few moments before nodding yes. 

She gently wrapped her hand to his throbbing member, he wasn't too thick, nor too thin or too small or too big, to her... He was absolutely perfect. 

As her hand gently held him, Alastor groaned in pleasure as she slowly pumped him up and down repeatedly

He kept moaning to her name, as she continued to pump him up and down. 

She noticed that he started to leak a bit of pre cum and she slowly leaned in and licked the cum

As her tongue touched him, his immediately widened as she slowly trailed her tongue up and down on him

"(Y-y/n), oh god, oh yes!" He moaned out

His body trembled to her touch, as he continued to groan, grunt and moan her name over and over again. 

"Now tell me... Do you want this Alastor?" She whispered to his ear, sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body 

"Ye-yes, I-i wa-want this" he stuttered out

"So who's a good boy?" She teased

"Me... I'm a goo-good boy" he gasped out as she rubbed the tip of his member in a circular motion

"Don't worry dear~ I'll take good care of you~" she whispered

His member twitched in excitement and see her leaning down to his member then slowly take him slowly into her lips. 

He moaned out in pleasure, as her wet cavern wrapped around him, she continued to suck into him, bobbing her head up and down. 

He moaned out his name over and over, his mind only filled with pleasure, stars forming in his eyes, he was high in euphoria. 

There were some nights that he would dream of him and (y/n) doing this, he may be asexual but (y/n) manage to slip into his mind, filling it with sexual thoughts. 

And he still can't believe his dreams are already a reality. 

"W-why are yo-you so go-good at th-this?" He gasped out, she hummed in response and it sent vibrations through him and as if something snapped and released his seed in her mouth

She gagged some of it but she manage to swallow some. 

He looked at her as she licked the traces of cum in her lips, and it made mer drop down seductive 

She smirked at him

"My dear love~, when you read too much erotica in your free time, you sometimes learn things" she giggled

Then he flipped both of them over, with him on top, with her below him. 

"(Y/n)..." He trailed off

"I can't helped myself any longer"

"Do you want to continue? Or should I stop?" He asked

She chuckled before whispering "fuck me Alastor..."

Before they knew it, they were now connected, moans and grunts filled the room, sounds of skin slapping against each other, the scent of sex in the air was lingering in the room. 

Both of them screaming each other's names. 

It was a spicy night for them. 

———†———

Written: Jan.4.20

Finished: Jan.5.20

*Angst has joined the chat*

LOL THIS TOOK A LOT OF PROCESS TO WRITE 😂😂😂

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS YOU THIRSTY DEVIANTS

I CAN SEE ALASTOR AS BOTTOM AND HAS A PRAISE KINK LMAO


	21. Like Lover's Do

❝ _I_ _see you watching me_  
 _Eyes on your target_  
 _Mix drinks and smoke rings_  
 _It's already started_  
 _It won't be too long before me and you_  
 _Are doing what lovers do_

_Clothes on the floor_   
_We're exploring our bodies_   
_Getting you off is my new favorite hobby_   
_Lipstick on your neck brands like a tattoo_   
_Cause that just how lovers do_

_Oh, love is just another four letter word_  
 _But that never stopped nobody_  
 _Oh, either way we lose_  
 _Just like lovers, just like lovers do_ ❞

**———♔———**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

I groaned as I rubbed open my eyes, I sat up, the blanket fell off my body, I looked at my surroundings and realized that this isn't my room, at my peripheral vision, I see something laying beside me, I turn my head to face only none other than (y/n), her hair was a tangled mess, the blanket we shared, exposed her bruised neck, I blush at the sight, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps, I looked at the window and it seems that it's still dark outside, I plopped back into the soft, queen size bed and wrapped my arms around (y/n)'s bare and snuggled into her, before dozing off into dreamland. 

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

I groaned as I open my eyes, I slowly sat up, the blankets falling off from my shoulders, letting the air brushed against my exposed skin, I looked at the sleeping body beside me, I watched Alastor's chest slowly rise and recede with each breath he did, my heart fluttered at the sight, it was still dark, I dropped my bare legs at the side of the bed and slowly stand up, legs shaking, before falling into the floor with a soft thud, I flinched and looked at Alastor's sleeping figure, turned around before continuing back to sleep, I released the breath I was holding in, before grabbing at the edge of the table to lift myself up, legs shaking, my core still aching, I walked towards the bedroom bathroom with shaking legs. 

I opened the door, switch on the lights, I was immediately face with a mirror, with my body's reflection presented for me. 

I look at my reflection, kiss marks, all over my neck and my breast, a few small bruises from the way Alastor held me. 

I turned around, I saw my back, All the scars I've had, each have a kiss marks and red scratches from Alastor's hands from last night, looking at the scratches didn't induce fear in me but I felt a sense of pride by looking at it. 

I chuckled at my nude body, filled with love marks and scratches and bruises.

If Alastor made all of this while I was taking the lead, just imagine the things I gave him when he took the lead. 

I blushed as my mind drifted back to the memory of both of us, a few hours ago, screaming each other's names, a moaning hot mess, bare skin slapping against each other. 

I shook my head from the memory. 

I filled the bathtub with cold water, before dipping my body into the water. 

The water ripples around my figure as I moved around the water. 

I sigh in content

I let myself soaked for a few minutes before getting out of the bathtub, dried myself with a towel, put on a robe

Before slowly walking back into the bedroom, I switched off the lights, closed the bathroom door. 

I shakily walked towards the bed, before softly plopping into the bed, got underneath the covers, before going back to sleep. 

**———♔———**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

I fluttered open my eyes as the sunlight from the window brightened up the room, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

I stretched, and I heard a groan from (y/n), I see her one of her eyes peeked open. 

"Goodmorning my love~" I cooed

And she groaned in response. 

"Come back to sleep, too early" she muttered, voice muffled by the blanket

I chuckled

"Dear~ we have work today" I said

"No, we don't. It's Sunday" she muttered

I raised an eyebrow

I see her rolled her eye before sighing 

"I usually kill, during Saturday evenings" she said

"So today is Sunday then?"

"No dumbass, it's Monday"

"..."

"..."

"Of course its Sunday" she grumbled

I chuckled at her words before nuzzling my nose against hers

"You're so cute, you know that? Especially if you're grumpy in the morning" I laughed

She groaned

"It's too damn early, I'm still tired from last night" she muttered as I see her cheeks reddened as she recalled the 'activities' we did last night

I felt my cheeks heat up and I just gently plopped back in to the mattress, with my nude body snuggled into her warmth. 

We lay there in a comfortable silence, with only the birds chirping outside our window. 

I heard (y/n) muttered something and I get quite catch that

"What was that love? I didn't hear you" I said

She looked at me, serious in the eye before sighing 

"Do... Do you want the public to know that we're together?" She asked

"I believe a few percentage of the public assumed that we are courting but until someone asked us if we do then this relationship is a secret" I winked

"So you're saying that, we continue acting as usual, you know what the kind _like lovers do_ until someone asked us?" She asked

"Correct!"

"That sounds fun"

"It seems that you're still a little confused darling"

"..."

I place my hand over my chin and began to think

"Ok, so... What I'm saying is that we play with their minds a little, give them a play of words to make them confused" I smirked

"Now that actually sounds fun" she chuckled

"....Do you want to take a shower together?" I asked

Ok... Why did I asked that? 

I felt my cheeks heat up and I see her giving me suggestive looks

"My~ Al~ You've already seen nude form last night, and we gave away each other's virginity, what more could you want?" She smirked

I felt my cheeks heat up, as I remember her nude form below me, screaming out my name, moaning in pleasure because of me. 

I Shook away my thoughts 

I see her eyes trailing over my body, with a noticeable blush on her face, I felt small over her stares. 

"W-what?" I stuttered out

"Did I do all of that?" She asked, awestruck, referring to all the love bites, scratches and bruises that was marked over my naked body

And gave her a deadpanned look, with a blush on my face. 

"Do you want to take a bath or not?"

She raised both of her arms telling me to carry her

"Please carry me, my legs are still sore from you pounding into me so hard last night" she bluntly said 

I blushed before sighing and began to remove the blanket from her, her robe loosely hang into her body, I place an arm under her legs, and the other to support her upper body. 

I hoisted her up, while carrying her bridal style

The look on her face amused me

I looked at her surprised face and chuckled

"What? You thought I couldn't carry you because I look like I can't?"

"...sorry"

I walked towards the bathroom, then opened it's door. 

"Love, I may look like a stick, but I am actually strong" I said,

We went inside, with (y/n) still in my arms. 

I gently placed her in the tub, she then slowly removed her robe. 

I thought what she did to me was bad but, seeing her nude body in the light, made me gasp and widen my eyes. 

Her neck is filled with love bites, bruises in her hips, a few more love bites in her breast, her back has a few new small scratches from me and also love marks in every scar she had. 

Then I realize

"Did I hurt you last night?! Was I too rough?!" I nervously asked

Then she chuckled

"No, you did not love and in fact, you handled me with care" she softly said as she caressed my face

"Now join me in the bathtub will you?" She smiled

I just chuckled before going in the bathtub then sitting at the opposite position from her. 

I switch open the tap water, water began to flow out from the faucet, our naked skin slowly submerging into the cold water, I see (y/n) shivered from the cold

"cold?"

"Yeah"

"Come here."

(Y/n) moved towards me, before slowly turning around to let her back face me. 

In other words, she's sitting between my legs. 

I gently wrapped my arms around her bare waist, while gently resting my head on her shoulder. 

I heard her hummed by my action, I admired the marks on her neck before nuzzling my head at the Crook of her neck. 

"I feel proud looking at the marks on your neck" I said

"How so?"

"It's a mark to let other people know that you're _mine_ " I said, my voice getting dangerously low

I heard her chuckle

"Then the marks on your body also serves as a warning to other women that you're _mine_ " She chuckled

The water rippled whenever we moved, the coldness of the water pricked our skin but somehow, our chest feels warm. 

I suddenly got an idea before chuckling to myself. 

I scooped up some water, using my bare hands before dumping them in (y/n)'s hair, I see her shivered in surprise as the cold water trickled down from her hair. 

She tilted her head to look at me before smirking, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow before turning on the shower. 

The water from the shower made our hair wet, and I shivered because I forgot there was a shower. 

I heard her chuckled

And I just smiled before sighing.

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

"Shall we finished our bath to get ready for the day then?" Alastor asked

And I just hummed in response 

"Which shampoo do you use?" He asked

"The lavender one" I said as I pointed to one of the shampoo bottles. 

I felt him moving around, before I heard a cap being opened and closed, then I felt his hands massaged my scalp

I let out a relaxed sigh. 

"This is nice" I mumbled as the shampoo in my hair began to bubble

I heard him him, then I felt his hands began to play with my hair, you know... When you're using shampoo and you try to 'design' your hair into cat ears or something, yeah that's what Alastor is doing right now. 

"What are you doing?" I laughed out

"Giving you cat ears" he muttered and I chuckled

"Let me shampoo your hair"

"Sure love"

We switched positions, with his back facing me. 

I sat in a kneeling position. 

"What shampoo do you want to use?" I asked

"The one you're using right now, cause I want my hair to smell like yours" He said

That suave bastard, making my heart warm and shit. 

I poured some lavender scented shampoo on my hand before gently massaging Alastor's scalp, I see him relaxed under my touch. 

I heard him hum a familiar tune, I think he's humming _build me up buttercup_

I attempted to form a deer antlers in his head but it's too difficult. 

I heard him chuckle

"What are you trying to do my dear~?"

"Making deer antlers"

He just chuckled

Soon, we turned on the shower to rinse the shampoo off of us, the bubbles trailing down our skin, giving off ticklish feels.

So on and so forth, we finished rinsing off the soap off of us and we were ready to get out of the tub... 

I see Alastor getting out then proceed to wrap himself in one of the bathing robes. He turned to look at me. 

"Can you stand dear?"

"Yeah, but my legs are shaking"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No but you can support me when I walk, if it's ok with you?"

"Of course love, everything for you"

I slowly got out of the tub, legs shaking, Alastor wrapped a robe around my nude figure, before gently leaning into him, as we walk towards the bedroom. 

He gently let's me plop into the bed. 

"Alastor, there are men's clothes in that closet, see if it fits you" I pointed to the closet near the bathroom door. 

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Why do you have men's clothes?" He asked

"Luke sometimes sleeps over here" I say 

I see him tensed up

"Are you jealous?" I teased

"..."

"You're jealous, aren't ya?"

"..."

I sigh

"Al, Luke is like my brother, you don't have anything to be jealous about" I said and he just looks at me with a cute pout before going over me and wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head at my neck

I heard him mutter something 

"What was that love? Come again?"

"We didn't fuck in his room, did we?" He asked, while looking at me with a horrified expression on his face. 

"Nah, his room, is somewhere upstairs, this is my second room" I said a matter of factly. 

"Thank God" he mumbled then proceed to wear an underwear, that I have become Luke doesn't buy shit, that guy is lucky to have me. 

As he began to shuffle through the cabinet to look for something to change. 

"How about this?" He showed me a white suit, with black bow tie and and light red vest shirt and black pants. 

"See if it fits"

He began to change into the clothing.

"So how do I look?"

  
"Sexy." I bluntly said

**———♔———**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

"Sexy" she bluntly said

I blushed at her words before muttering "thanks, I know"

I see her shakily walked towards me, then leans her figure unto me

"Oops, excuse me" she chuckled

Then she opened up her closet, shuffled through the hanged clothes and dresses she has, I see her pull something out and to reveal a red pin-up flare swing formal dress. 

"Should I wear this?" She asked

"Darling anything you wear looks good on you" I smirked

And I see her blush before rolling her eyes at me. 

I see her opening a drawer, before grabbing something inside it. 

I see her slipping in her panties, and I felt myself blush. 

OK Alastor, wtf. 

I Shook my thoughts, and I see her slipping on her bra, 

I see her gently to turning her head, in order to see my blushing figure. 

She looked at me with half lidded eyes, with a suggestive smirk

"My~ Alastor, you're such a sinful man" she chuckled

I just rolled my eyes

"I can't helped it dear, you look like you're born to make a man such as myself, to sin" I chuckled

"Is it working?"

"Slightly" I mused

I heard chuckle, then slipping in to the dress. 

I see her approached me, before facing the other way, with her back facing me. 

"Can you pull up the zipper love?" She asked, motioning to the unzipped zipper on her back

"Of course dear"

I grabbed the zipper, then slowly pull it upwards, I see the love marks I gave her visible on her bare back, I smirked at the sight. 

"You're admiring your work aren't you?" She chuckled

"I can see you doing your smirk whenever you see something you are proud of" she chuckled

"You know me too well dear" 

I zipped up completely the zipper before saying "Done"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Do you want to help me prepare breakfast?" She asked

"Of course darling"

**———†———**

Started: Jan.5.20  
Finished: Jan.11.20

Anyone missed me?   
Lmao

OK so I've finalized their age and timeline of this story. 

**Both Alastor and (y/n) are 24 years old,** **Husk is somewhere around in his early 30's while Niffty is 19.**

**It's actually really hard to assign ages to the characters considering they all live in a different timeline.**

**Well anywho, the year of the setting to the story is...**

**1924.**

****


	22. Devil Like You

❝I'm in too deep

You're the fix I've come to need

Ooh no, look what you've done to me

You caught me off guard

Then tore my world apart❞

———♕———

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 

It's currently Monday, Thank god the heaven's that my legs are no longer sore, but the marks in my body are still visible. 

Yesterday, Alastor and I spend our Sunday together here in my home, and Alastor went home somewhere around 10 in the evening. 

Alastor was planning on going home around 8 in the evening but I told him that it would be too suspicious that the public didn't see the two of us the whole day and suddenly Alastor was seen leaving my house? 

I chuckled at the memory. 

"Don't you think that it's suspicious that we weren't seen going outside today? Considering that we usually walk around town during Sunday's?" I asked as I leaned my body on Alastor's figure with my head resting on his shoulders, we were at the living room, relaxing on the couch with book in both of our hands and soft jazz music played in the vinyl record player

"Now that I think about it, it does sound suspicious" He scrunched his and furrowed his eyebrows making his glasses slightly tipped over, he used his index and middle finger to adjust his glasses before continuing to move his deep brown orbs to read the sentences in the book he was reading, he's currently reading Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky

"And it will be more suspicious if they see you leaving my house, late in the afternoon, when the public didn't see you coming over my house this morning and they would assume that you stayed over the night, which is the correct assumption, it would be a great scoop to the press, it would be a scandal" I said a matter of factly, flipping through the book I was currently reading, which is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen

"Should I completely cover up the marks you gave me? Or do I subtly add concealer to it that make it slightly visible?" I asked

"Don't cover it, just wear something that slightly covers your neck but a small part of the mark is exposed" he said, possessiveness visible in his voice. 

"Marking your territory eh? Fine, I'll do it if you do the same" I smirked

And he smirked back

"Gladly"

I chuckled at the memory, as I admire myself in the mirror with the dress I was wearing, 

I don't usually wear Lolita dresses but, this will have to do, and I just let down my hair to slightly cover up my neck. 

While wearing red Mary Jane ballet shoes. 

I grabbed my camera, and other things that to use for photography, e.g. Lights, films, etc. 

Today, I had a schedule photoshoot with Phyllis Virginia Daniels or she's famously known as "Bebe Daniels".

With her new Project, Monsieur Beaucaire

I grabbed my handbag, with my camera hanging around my neck, with my (f/c) handbag, and the bag with the thing I need the in my left hand. 

I went outside my door, closed it and made sure the house is locked before calling out a cab that goes to Madame Daniel's house. 

———♔———

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

"Next caller please?" I said into the mic as I sat in my comfy chair here in the station, inside the recording room. 

"Is it true that you're courting Miss (y/n) (l/n)?"

I chuckled

"Are we? What do you think dear?" I smirked

"Are you?"

"Who knows?" I chuckled

"And times up! Thank you for tuning in dear listeners! Until then stay tuned"

I see the On Air light going off, I stand up from my chair and did a stretch, making the love marks visible. 

I didn't realized that Ryan was behind me

"Is that a Hickey?" He asked, surprised

I gasped out in surprised

I looked at him with a nervous expression and awkwardly chuckled

"Uh... No?" 

"Alastor... Did Miss (y/n) gave you that Hickey?" He teased with a playful smirk in his face

And I felt myself blush

"...yeah"

"Wait did you guys had sex?" He asked, surprised 

And I just rubbed the back of my neck, while chuckling and avoiding his gaze

"You guys really did huh?" He excitedly said

"Sssshhh" I shushed him

"(Y/n) and I are trying to subtly hint the public, so don't go shouting that we're together" I said 

"First name basis already? Damn, you guys are going way too fast" He crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, but both of us manage" I smiled

"But when did you guys fuck?"

"....last Saturday... OK why am I answering this really personal and explicit questions" I chuckled 

"Is she top or bottom?"

"Dudeeee"

———♟———

𝙼𝚒𝚖𝚣𝚢

"Hey, Husker" I sat in one of the bar stools in Grand Jackroller Spot bar, where Oscar, Husk/Husker whatever Alastor calls him, worked 

"Give me a glass of margarita please" I said

Husk just rolled his eyes before proceeding to make a drink. 

I felt someone sitting beside me, and I turned to look who it is, 

It's the damn motherfucking bitxh (y/n) (l/n).

"I'll have a glass of cosmopolitan please" she said

I tsked

It seemed that she heard me, because she turned her head to look at, she looks like she didn't recognize me at first before her face light up with recognition. 

"It's you!" She smirked

I just rolled my eyes

"What was your name again? I forgot" she chuckled

And I just continued to sipped my drink

"It started with an M doesn't it?" She trailed off.

"Is it... Motherfucking stupid bitch?" She smirked

I spat some of my drink, as an irked mark appeared in my forehead. 

"Listen here you little shit—" my eyes trailed off to her neck, a bruise was slightly visible from her collar.. 

Wait... 

Is that a Hickey? 

I smirked

"Aren't you a little slut?" I mused

She raised her eyebrows before sipping her drink

"You've got a little something in your" I point to her neck

She chuckled

"Oh this? I'm not ashamed of this mark, in fact I'm quite proud to show this off" She said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

I scoffed

"Who gave you that? Some stripper? Or an old man?" I smirked

She chuckled with a sinister undertone 

"Why?" She dramatically gasped 

"Do you really see me that low to dirty my skin with those scum?" She said referring to the prostitutes and old perverted men. 

"Oh honey~ guess again" she mused

Then I realized

It clicked

"He wouldn't touch a devil like you!" I angrily said 

"He's bottom by the way" she bluntly said 

———†———

Written: Jan.11.20

Finished: Jan.12.20

I'm planning on writing a one-shot of a modern college au

Lol. 

Based on a tumblr post 

It might be the first chapter in my one shot book. 

Stay tuned! 

As go offline for the whole week because school sucks. 

But I'll try updating this Saturday and Sunday. 

Also, the meme above is my current situation for this book. 

Can you guys helped me find the chapter on where I mentioned that Alastor has blue eyes? 

Yeah... I wanna change it lol. 

I'm an idiot. 


	23. Better Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is wearing a tea length red dress with really short collar and some louis vuitton heels.

———◇◆◇———  
❝ _There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_  
 _No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_  
 _Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_  
 _Like a, shoe box of photographs_  
 _With sepia-toned loving_  
 _Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart_  
 _Like why are we here? And where do we go?_  
 _And how come it's so hard?_  
 _It's not always easy and_  
 _Sometimes life can be deceiving_  
 _I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_ ❞

———◇◆◇———

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

I looked at myself in the mirror, to admire the dress I was wearing (picture above), the collar of the dress is too short, but luckily the marks are now fainter than before, unless if people do a double look at me neck and they would know its a darn Hickey. I don't care what the people think of me, but I think it's time for the public to know about the two of us, while slightly doing it lowkey, and besides, I want all those women out there, who is fantasizing god knows what about my man. 

It's time that the women and men, who dreamt to be with Alastor, 

To know that Alastor, 

He belongs to me. 

I take one last glance at my figure and gave myself a wink. 

Damn gurl is you single? 

I chuckled to myself, I grabbed the nicely made letter that was sealed in a black scented envelop with a red seal with my initials. 

I placed it in my handbag, before grabbing my keys and black coat. 

I walked outside my bedroom, towards the living room then out of the front door. 

I twist locked the door before, walking towards the station where my dear Alastor is working. 

Somewhere in my room, there was a newspaper lying in my bed, with a specific page that was opened, with an eye catching headline; 

𝕽𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖔 𝕾𝖙𝖆𝖗 𝕬𝖑𝖆𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕱𝖆𝖒𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝕻𝖍𝖔𝖙𝖔𝖌𝖗𝖆𝖕𝖍𝖊𝖗 (𝖄/𝖓) (𝕷/𝖓) 𝕿𝖔𝖌𝖊𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗? 

**———♔———**   
**𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**

I'm currently at the station, done recording the new episode of my radio show. 

I'm currently taking a break before heading home for lunch. 

I heard some of my co-workers gossiping about me, it's probably because I'm wearing something that exposed my neck. 

Thankfully, the marks are fainter than before, but it's still noticeable. 

I'm wearing a white vest shirt with dark red vest and black tie and black pants. The collar of my shirt exposed majority of my neck. 

I chuckled, 

Call me a pervert or anything you want

I don't care what you call me, I only care that (y/n) called me daddy once.

I flipped through the newspaper I was currently reading and one headline caught my eyes. 

**𝕽𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖔** **𝕾𝖙𝖆𝖗** **𝕬𝖑𝖆𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗** **𝖆𝖓𝖉** **𝕱𝖆𝖒𝖔𝖚𝖘** **𝕻𝖍𝖔𝖙𝖔𝖌𝖗𝖆𝖕𝖍𝖊𝖗** **(** **𝖄** **/** **𝖓** **) (** **𝕷** **/** **𝖓** **)** **𝕿𝖔𝖌𝖊𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗** **?**

**𝔗𝔥𝔢** **𝔱𝔴𝔬** **𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔰** **𝔞𝔯𝔢** **𝔣𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡** **𝔨𝔦𝔰𝔰𝔦𝔫𝔤** **𝔢𝔞𝔠𝔥** **𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯** **𝔞𝔱** **𝔄𝔩𝔞𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯'𝔰** **𝔡𝔬𝔬𝔯𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔭** **𝔩𝔞𝔰𝔱** **𝔴𝔢𝔢𝔨** **,**

**ℑ𝔱** **𝔰𝔢𝔢𝔪𝔰** **𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱** **𝔱𝔥𝔢** **𝔱𝔴𝔬** **𝔦𝔫𝔣𝔩𝔲𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔦𝔞𝔩** **𝔣𝔦𝔤𝔲𝔯𝔢𝔰** **𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢** **𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫** **𝔰𝔢𝔠𝔯𝔢𝔱𝔩𝔶** **𝔡𝔞𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔤** **𝔣𝔬𝔯** **𝔮𝔲𝔦𝔱𝔢** **𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢** **𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢** **𝔫𝔬𝔴** **,** **𝔟𝔬𝔱𝔥** **𝔬𝔣** **𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪** **𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢𝔫'𝔱** **𝔯𝔢𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢𝔡** **𝔞𝔫** **𝔬𝔣𝔣𝔦𝔠𝔦𝔞𝔩** **𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱** **𝔶𝔢𝔱** **,** **𝔟𝔲𝔱** **𝔟𝔬𝔱𝔥** **𝔬𝔣** **𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔦𝔯** **𝔣𝔞𝔫𝔰** **𝔞𝔯𝔢** **𝔮𝔲𝔦𝔱𝔢** **𝔦𝔫** **𝔞** **𝔰𝔥𝔬𝔠𝔨** **!**

I looked at the picture that was attached to the article, it was the time we kissed the night that (y/n) was already back from her 3 week trip from New York. 

I already read the paper, back this morning while I was having breakfast, then my telephone rang. 

" _Hello?"_

_"Greetings Love! Have you read the newspaper?" I heard (y/n)'s voice in the other line._

_"Yes, I have and what shall we do then?"_

_I heard her scoffed at the other line_

_"I know you already know what we are supposed to do" she chuckled_

_"Of course I do, what do you think of me? Some kind of idiot?"_

_I heard silence from the other line_

_"What kind of question is that? You should know what I think of you" she scoffed_

_"Of_ _cour_ _—"_

_"Of course I think you're an idiot dear" she chuckled_

_I feigned gasp_

_"How dare you?! Tell me something idiotic I did"_

_"....."_

_"You know that one time—"_

_"OK, fine! That was one time!" I blushed in embarrassment_

_"That other time when yo—"_

_"God (y/n) stop" I screamed in embarrassment_

_I heard her chuckle at the other line_

_"Ok,ok, I'm sorry! Love you~" she chuckled and I heard a '_ _mwuah_ _' from the other_ _line._

_I just chuckled before doing a '_ _mwuah_ _' back._

_"But (y/n)...are you sure? That we should do this? Are we even ready?" I worriedly asked_

_"I'm ready if you're ready" she whispered_

_I smiled_

_"Then I'm ready"_

I smiled at the memory, I didn't tire myself from reading the whole article because I already read all of it this morning. 

I began to pack up my things while whistling a tune. 

I heard a knock from my door

And the door opened to reveal, Ryan one of my trusted confidant here in the station. 

"Alastor there is someone here who wants to see you" he said

I raised an eyebrow

"And that is?"

I see his head tilted slightly to the side and said "he's in here"

Before opening the door wider and to reveal my significant other, (y/n) (l/n) 

My eyes widen before a big smile appeared on my face. 

"dear! What a pleasant surprise! 

**———◆———**   
**𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓇𝒹** **𝓅ℴ𝒾𝓃𝓉** **ℴ𝒻** **𝓋𝒾ℯ𝓌**

The two gave a each other a tight squeeze as if they didn't see each other for centuries. 

"You ready to go?' Asked (y/n) with a smile on her face. 

"Absolutely" he smiled

"Great! Let's go" she grabbed his hand and Alastor let his fingers wrapped around hers like a perfect fit. 

He looked at her, full of adoration in his eyes. 

"I'll see you this Afternoon Ryan!" He said to his manager who was still in the room, observing how the couple in front of him act. 

"Hope you two lovebirds enjoy you afternoon!" He chuckled and feel proud of looking at the two. 

"We will" both Alastor and (y/n) laughed as they exist the recording room, towards the lobby. 

A few of Alastor's colleagues noticed the couple in red, hands intertwined with each other and the way they looked at each other with adoration. 

Some of them gossiped at the sight and some of them are jealous in both parties. 

And some of them agreed that they looked cute together. 

"I ship it" said one random co-worker 

"What does their relationship have to do with boats?" Said some idiot who is also a co-worker of Alastor. 

Both the couple looked at each other before bursting out into laughter as they exit the station. 

**———†———**

Written: Jan.14.20  
Finished: Jan.15.20

**I have the habit that I do whenever I write something.**

**Like if I have trouble putting an action into words..**

**I kinda... Do the action with myself (except with chapter 20 cause I did that chapter with pure imagination)**

**Like for example, holding hands.**   
**_They intertwined their fingers together._ **

Me: *looks at my hand*  
*then slowly intertwined both of my fingers together*  
*accidentally fell inlove with myself*

**Or...**

**_She slowly caressed his cold cheeks with her warm hands._ **

Also me: *caressed my own cheeks*  
Me: *blushes at my own actions*  
Me: At this point I'm starting to think that I should just date myself. 

**Also, (y/n) is slightly shorter than Alastor, she reached his neck or smt.**

**And in this chapter you two are almost the same height because you're wearing heels.**

**This heels...**

  
_And yes... They are louis vuitton heels._

_Cuz we rich in this story lmao._

_If I wear this kind of heels_ _irl_ _in the first step I do I would break my neck._

_Also I am broke AF._

_Stay tuned!_


	24. Lover Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize that my ao3 readers are lucky that they don't have to load a next page because the current page is an author's note.

**————♪————**  
❝ _Wandering the streets all through the night_  
 _Searching for the one to make me right_  
 _Wondering if she's the shade of you_  
 _And if so, should I try to see it through?_  
 _Darling, i got my trust issues_  
 _Warning, you stay away_  
 _If we meet at the rendezvous_  
 _Take me away,_ _sunray_ ❞  
 **————♪————**  
 **═════ ∘◦ ♔ ◦∘ ══════**  
 **𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**  
I shut closed my luggage, and took a deep breath. 

There all done! I just rechecked if I packed all my important things I need to bring for my trip to New York. 

(Y/n) invited me to join her in the opening day of her newly built art gallery there. 

_"What is this?" I asked as I examined the red envelope she gave me_

_"It's an invitation for the opening ceremony of my art gallery this Friday" she said with her voice as smooth as silk, and oh god, the voice that makes my heart race, especially how natural my name rolls off her tongue._

_"Alastor" she called out_

_'Thump'_

_I cleared my throat as I answered "Yes?"_

_"Will you accompany me to the opening?" She asked me with puppy dog eyes that is just too hard for me to resist_

_"I'll have to ask Ryan for permission for me go there" I sigh_

_"Please?"_

_I just chuckled before ruffling her hair and I see her pout that made my heart go_ _uwu_ _._

_"I'm gonna ask Ryan for permission to go, cuz I'm basically holding the entire weight of the studio in my shoulders" I laughed_

_And she just sigh_

_"Ok" she pouts_

_I just chuckled before kissing her nose, I heard a few people whisper around us but we paid no mind to them, I mean, who are we to care over their pathetic lives? Cause I'm sure that either (y/n) and I will took that burden from them._

_I see a few women gossiping about (y/n), whispering such foul words about my beloved. I felt my eyes twitch and I felt (y/n)'s soft hand softly grips my hand._

_I looked at her, her face says 'it's ok, I'll take care of them later' her eyes darkened with a sickly sweet smile on her face._

_Well, I think I know who is (y/n)'s next playmate is~_

_I'll make sure to let (y/n) have her fun._

_I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and look her in the eye._

_"Tell me if they bother you ok? I'll gladly take care of them" I whispered into her ears._

_I see her playfully roll her eyes at me,_

_"Alastor, love, I don't bow to no one,_ _lowlives_ _such as them deserves to be the dirt I walked on, if they need to be punished then I'll punish them myself" she whispered back, her voice dropping a pitch that made her sound dangerous._

_I just smirked at her_

_"Make sure they learn their lesson love"_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_•_   
_Next day later, one of the girls was found dead, with missing arms in a garbage disposal._

_A police officer even asked (y/n) herself if she knew the woman. We were currently at my house at the time the officer came._

_"Miss (L/n), do you know this woman? " an officer asked while showing her a picture of a woman,_

_"No, I don't think so? Why is it officer?" She asked, voice filled with curiosity and innocence_

_I can hardly believe that she was the one who did it, it made my heart race with excitement._

_"Well she was found in a dumpster last night"_

_I see her eyes widen in 'surprise'_

_"W-what happened?" Her voice stuttered in 'fear'_

_"Dead."_

_"Wait... You see me as a suspect?" She asked with 'fear and surprise' visible on her face._

_"Apparently one of the victims friends told us that they were gossiping about you yesterday and you were present at the time"_

_"Oh... I didn't notice them, because I was too busy admiring Alastor's face" she smiled at me and I felt my cheeks heat up_

_"We had a date the other day" I said_

_The officer looked at me before looking back to (y/n)_

_"Where were you last night Miss (l/n)?"_

_"I was at Alastor's house last night Mr. Officer, I was simply helping him packed his clothes for our trip tomorrow to New York" she said_

_The officer looked at me_

_"Is it true Mr. Williams?"_

_"I can confirm Mr. Officer, my significant other here tends to... Be a little overboard when it comes to packing clothes for a trip. She came over last night to help me prepare the things I needed to bring for our trip" I say_

_I see him writing on his notepad before taking off his hat and placed it over his chest and bowed_

_"I see... Thank you for you cooperation Mr. Williams and Ms. (L/N), I hope you two have a safe trip tomorrow" he said_

_"Thank you officer, you may have a safe trip back home" both (y/n) and I smiled as we watched the officer drift away from our sight._

_We went back inside and I closed my door._

_We looked at each other in silence before bursting out into laughter._

I chuckled at the memory. 

I heard my doorbell ring

I yelled "coming!"

I opened the door and I see (y/n) waiting for me outside. 

"Ready to go?" She asked

She was wearing a (f/c) tea-length dress with a black silk coat drifting off her shoulders, and a red boater hat on her head. 

"Let me just get my luggage bag" I said as I went back inside to get my bag. 

I looked at my mirror to check myself. 

I was wearing a white polo shirt with both sleeves folded to the elbows, and black pants, my glasses resting comfortably on my nose. 

I adjusted my collar before shutting locked the door. 

"I'm ready to go" I smiled at (y/n) 

"Who's car are we using?" I asked

And I see none other than Luke who was leaning against the car with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Oh."

Luke popped open the trunk for me to place my luggage in and I see a few luggage there, probably (y/n)'s

"Luke, are you sure you don't want to go?" I heard (y/n) asked

"I'm sure, besides I have a lot of important things I need to do here" Luke answered

"Shall we go?" He asked

The car ride was silent, aside from (y/n)'s humming. 

"So Alastor"

I looked at Luke through the rear view mirror

"What is it?"

"When have you started courting my best friend?" He asked me with a glare in his eyes

"LUKE WE TALKED ABOUT THIS—"

"Not now (y/n) the adults are talking"

"ExCuSe mE? I am OlDeR tHaN yOu by a yEaR"

"Hush or you'll be walking to the airport"

(Y/n) immediately closed her mouth before mumbling about how she graduated from the navy seals or something. 

It was long mumbling rant that we cannot understand. 

"About 4 weeks ago" 

"Do you really love her? Or are you using her for your own benefit?"

"My good sir, I love (y/n) with all my heart."

I thought I didn't have a heart before, but when (y/n) came... She gave me one. 

"Do you promise that you'll protect her and love her? And stay loyal to her?" He asked

I'll kill anyone who looks at (y/n) with such disgusting intentions. 

Or anyone who gives her the evil eye. 

"My heart will only beat for her"

He looks satisfied with my answer and then we continued our ride in silence. 

(y̶o̶u̶ w̶i̶l̶l̶ n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ b̶e̶ s̶a̶t̶i̶s̶f̶i̶e̶d̶)

Soon we've arrived at the airport. 

"Tell Niffty I said hi" Luke said as he hugged (y/n) 

"I will"

"And Alastor, take care of my bestfriend will you?"

"With my life"

"Now go forth love birds" he said before waving goodbye to us. 

Next stop, New York. 

**———†———**  
Written: Jan.17.20  
Finished: Jan.18.20

Tell me, what quotes from this story that you enjoyed reading? I would love to know. 

Also, did you guys forget that both Alastor and (y/n) are psychopathic murderers? I know some of you did. 

Well, I guess this chapter reminds you guys that they don't care about the people around them. 

Except for Niffty, Rosie, Mimzy, Luke, Ryan, And Husk

This will chapter serves as a reminder that, both of their hearts are dark and evil. Both of them are manipulaters. 

But both of them love each other very much<3

Despite the cutesy stuff they do as couples, remember they are still serial killers. 

There is a big storm coming. 

_Stay Tuned!_


	25. Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of filler? Extremely short

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓  
❝ _He is a hustler, he's no good at all_  
 _He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_  
 _He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_  
 _He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_  
 _I know you told me I should stay away_  
 _I know you said he's just a dog astray_ ❞  
 **┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛**  
 **—————★—————**

The officer was standing outside the police station, staring at it's doors. 

He gave a gentle sigh before twisting the doorknob open. 

"Ah! Detective Rousset! How was the interview with the possible suspects?" One officer asked

"It was troublesome but I managed to find a few suspects quite suspicious" Detective Rousset said

"Who did you find suspicious?" The officer asked

"There are quite a few but two people stand out the most" Rousset said

"Who?"

"Mr. Alastor Williams and Ms. (Y/n) (L/n)"

"What do you mean sir?" The officer asked

"There is something about them that made me feel suspicious about them"

"I don't what it is but I don't want to let my guard down around them"

"Is it probably because they are TOO friendly, they are practically adored by everyone here, don't you think so Michael?"

"What if they are just pure genuine people detective?" Michael suggested 

"But..." Rousset walked towards his office with officer Michael following him. 

He walked towards his corkboard with photos pinned to it with red strings connecting different pictures. 

"Majority of the victims are connected to them!"

"For example, Miss Catherine Alexandria, both (y/n) and Miss Alexandria have personally known each other"

"Look" he points to an another string with a picture of Alastor that connects with a man. 

"Didn't this man friends with Alastor? Hell he even guest in Alastor's radio show!"

"Unless the killings stop this week, considering this two are away for a trip then there's a possible chance that one of them or both of them is a suspect"

**—————☏—————**

_*ring ring*_

_"Hello?"_

_"(Y/n) someone is now suspicious of you, what shall we do?"_

_A sigh can be heard at the other line_

_"Don't make a move yet"_

_"But—"_

_"I'll tell Rosie the situation, now don't disturb my leisure time here in New York"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes Luke, I'm sure"_

_"Fine"_

_*beep beep beep beep*_

**———†———**   
**Written: Jan.20.20**   
**Finished: Jan.20.20**

**so anyone of you here play** **PLATO** **? Please I need friends to play with lol.**

**Plato ID: cath5702**


	26. Me and the Devil

╔═════ ∘◦ ☆ ◦∘ ══════ **╗**  
❝ _And I said hello Satan, ah_  
 _I believe it is time to go_  
 _Me and the devil_ _walkin_ _' side by side_  
 _Me and the devil walking side by side_  
 _And I'm gonna see my man_  
 _Until I get satisfied_  
 _See, see, you don't see why_  
 _And you would dog me 'round_ ❞  
 **╚═════ ∘◦ ❉ ◦∘ ══════╝**

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

We have just arrived at the airport, Alastor is standing beside me with both our luggages infront of us. 

We were waiting for someone and that someone is a short ginger haired girl. 

"So where is she?" Alastor asked

"Be patient Al"

As we were talking, we heard a gasped behind us. 

We looked at the source of the voice, and it was none other than Niffty! 

"Oh Gosh! (Y/n)! Is this him?!" Niffty asked energetically as she circled around him and eyed him head to toe. 

"You are right (y/n), he is indeed quite handsome as you said" She said with a smirk. 

"Niff!" I said while blushing

"So you are the infamous Alastor Williams my dear friend (y/n) is talking about! I've heard a lot of things about you" she said as she offered her hand for a handshake 

"Indeed I am Alastor, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Niffty" Alastor accepted the handshake with a smile

"(Y/n) speak fondly of you" she teased

I just rolled my eyes before chuckling 

"Oh? I hope it's something good about me" Alastor said

"Indeed, she told me that you are quite the charmer~ no wonder you managed to make a cold hearted woman such as (y/n) to swoon~" 

I just groaned

"You Don't say? Well (y/n) to make you feel better, darling (y/n) here made my heart swoon the second time we met which was the next day of the day we first met"

"You two should tell me about how you two met" she said then her face lit up. 

"Come, you two must be exhausted after the flight"

———♔———  
𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟  
"Indeed, she told me that you are quite the charmer~ no wonder you managed to make a cold hearted woman such as (y/n) to swoon~" Niffty smirked at (y/n) who just groaned out in embarrassment 

".....Darling (y/n) here made my heart swoon the second time we met, which was the next day of the day we first met" I chuckled, I felt (y/n)'s hand intertwined with mine, which made my heart rate sped up a bit. 

"You two must be exhausted after the flight!" She then motioned us to follow her. 

We followed her to the parking areas just outside the airport. 

I see her popping open the trunk. 

I helped (y/n) placing our luggages inside the trunk. 

We went inside the car then off our journey towards Niffty's Home. 

The drive was silence, a comfortable one that is. 

"Luke didn't want to come?" Niffty asked

"Yeah, he said that he needs to do something"

"Like what?"

"I don't know? Luke stuff?"

Once again, the car ride was back to comfortable silence. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I heard Niffty cleared her throat

"So how did you two meet?"

**———♕———**   
**𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓**

The journey to Niffty's home was filled with story telling and constant teasing from Niffty, 

We've arrived at Niffty's home. 

"Make yourself at home"

"Oh by the way, are you two comfortable of sleeping together?" Niffty asked

Both Alastor and I immediately blushed before Niffty realized what she said 

"Oh my gosh! What I meant to say was, are you two comfortable of sharing one bedroom?"

Both Alastor and I looked at each other with a questioning look

Niffty just crossed her arms before groaning

"If you two are planning on getting married then I suggest you two getting used to sleeping on the same bed"

My heart immediately explode, marrying Alastor? 

"I mean... I'm OK with it" Alastor stuttered 

_He didn't deny it!_

"Well, if Alastor doesn't mind sharing then I don't mind either" I said

"Well then, let's get both of you settled"

We went upstairs towards the guest room. 

Niffty opened the door for us and we were greeted with absolute beauty. 

There was a large queen size bed in the middle of two tables. 

The curtains were light red, there is a large cabinet, one vanity and a black colored couch with red pillows. 

"This is where we are sleeping?"

"No, I'm just showing off this bedroom"

"..."

"I'm just kidding! Of course this is where you two will sleep"

"Thank you Miss Niffty" Alastor said

"Please call me Niffty"

"Well why don't you two settle down while I make something to eat."

Niffty waved goodbye before disappearing from the room. 

Both Alastor and I chuckled before unpacking out luggage and placing them in the cabinet. 

I see Alastor plopped on to the bed and I just chuckled. 

I then reached at the back of mu zipper of my dress before pulling it down to expose my shoulder

I heard Alastor coughed

"What are you doing?"

"Changing"

"Here?"

"Yes" I just chuckled before giving him a teasing smirk

"Oh please~ it's not like this is the first time you've seen me like this" I said as I let my dress fall unto the floor, leaving me with only my undergarments. 

I see Alastor's cheeks turn a deep red hue before clearing his throat. 

**———♔———**  
 **𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟**  
"Oh please~ it's not like this is the first time you've seen me like this" she said as she let her dress fall unto the floor, leaving her with only her undergarments. 

I felt my cheeks heat up and I heard her chuckled and I just cleared my throat. 

"Alastor you're such a sinful man"

I just rolled my eyes before getting out of bed and I approached her. 

I placed both of my arms in between her, locking her in a kabedon pose. 

"Don't tempt me (y/n) or else"

"Or else what?" She taunts

I just rolled my eyes before removing my arm off her. 

I began to unbotton my dress shirt that exposed my chest. 

I see (y/n) trailing her eyes up and down on me. 

I smirked "like what you see?"

She didn't answer at first before nodding 

"Absolutely"

"Careful (y/n), you're a woman with charming voice and A woman with a charming voice is a dangerous thing" I said. 

She just chuckled before opening the cabinet and grabbing a (f/c) pajamas with flower designs. 

I see her smirked at me before facing the other way around. 

"Can you help me?" She points to the hook of her bra. 

I just chuckled before unhooking her bra and I see her draped it off her shoulder before completely removing it. 

She began dressing up her pajama and I just didn't mind her, I removed my own clothing, grabbing a pajama and wore it. 

I see her approached the bed before plopping into the soft mattress. 

I just chuckled before joining her. 

I felt her snuggled into my chest and we didn't realize both of us fell asleep. 

**———†———**  
Written: Jan.20.20  
Finished: Jan.20.20

_Stay tuned!_


	27. Lover Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize that my ao3 readers are lucky that they don't have to load a next page because the current page is an author's note.

————♪————

❝Wandering the streets all through the night

Searching for the one to make me right

Wondering if she's the shade of you

And if so, should I try to see it through?

Darling, i got my trust issues

Warning, you stay away

If we meet at the rendezvous

Take me away, sunray❞

————♪————

═════ ∘◦ ♔ ◦∘ ══════

𝐴𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟

I shut closed my luggage, and took a deep breath. 

There all done! I just rechecked if I packed all my important things I need to bring for my trip to New York. 

(Y/n) invited me to join her in the opening day of her newly built art gallery there. 

"What is this?" I asked as I examined the red envelope she gave me

"It's an invitation for the opening ceremony of my art gallery this Friday" she said with her voice as smooth as silk, and oh god, the voice that makes my heart race, especially how natural my name rolls off her tongue. 

"Alastor" she called out

'Thump'

I cleared my throat as I answered "Yes?"

"Will you accompany me to the opening?" She asked me with puppy dog eyes that is just too hard for me to resist

"I'll have to ask Ryan for permission for me go there" I sigh

"Please?"

I just chuckled before ruffling her hair and I see her pout that made my heart go uwu. 

"I'm gonna ask Ryan for permission to go, cuz I'm basically holding the entire weight of the studio in my shoulders" I laughed

And she just sigh

"Ok" she pouts

I just chuckled before kissing her nose, I heard a few people whisper around us but we paid no mind to them, I mean, who are we to care over their pathetic lives? Cause I'm sure that either (y/n) and I will took that burden from them. 

I see a few women gossiping about (y/n), whispering such foul words about my beloved. I felt my eyes twitch and I felt (y/n)'s soft hand softly grips my hand. 

I looked at her, her face says 'it's ok, I'll take care of them later' her eyes darkened with a sickly sweet smile on her face. 

Well, I think I know who is (y/n)'s next playmate is~

I'll make sure to let (y/n) have her fun. 

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and look her in the eye. 

"Tell me if they bother you ok? I'll gladly take care of them" I whispered into her ears. 

I see her playfully roll her eyes at me, 

"Alastor, love, I don't bow to no one, lowlives such as them deserves to be the dirt I walked on, if they need to be punished then I'll punish them myself" she whispered back, her voice dropping a pitch that made her sound dangerous. 

I just smirked at her 

"Make sure they learn their lesson love"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

•

•

•

•

•

Next day later, one of the girls was found dead, with missing arms in a garbage disposal. 

A police officer even asked (y/n) herself if she knew the woman. We were currently at my house at the time the officer came. 

"Miss (L/n), do you know this woman? " an officer asked while showing her a picture of a woman, 

"No, I don't think so? Why is it officer?" She asked, voice filled with curiosity and innocence 

I can hardly believe that she was the one who did it, it made my heart race with excitement. 

"Well she was found in a dumpster last night"

I see her eyes widen in 'surprise'

"W-what happened?" Her voice stuttered in 'fear'

"Dead."

"Wait... You see me as a suspect?" She asked with 'fear and surprise' visible on her face. 

"Apparently one of the victims friends told us that they were gossiping about you yesterday and you were present at the time"

"Oh... I didn't notice them, because I was too busy admiring Alastor's face" she smiled at me and I felt my cheeks heat up

"We had a date the other day" I said

The officer looked at me before looking back to (y/n) 

"Where were you last night Miss (l/n)?"

"I was at Alastor's house last night Mr. Officer, I was simply helping him packed his clothes for our trip tomorrow to New York" she said

The officer looked at me

"Is it true Mr. Williams?"

"I can confirm Mr. Officer, my significant other here tends to... Be a little overboard when it comes to packing clothes for a trip. She came over last night to help me prepare the things I needed to bring for our trip" I say

I see him writing on his notepad before taking off his hat and placed it over his chest and bowed

"I see... Thank you for you cooperation Mr. Williams and Ms. (L/N), I hope you two have a safe trip tomorrow" he said

"Thank you officer, you may have a safe trip back home" both (y/n) and I smiled as we watched the officer drift away from our sight. 

We went back inside and I closed my door. 

We looked at each other in silence before bursting out into laughter. 

I chuckled at the memory. 

I heard my doorbell ring

I yelled "coming!"

I opened the door and I see (y/n) waiting for me outside. 

"Ready to go?" She asked

She was wearing a (f/c) tea-length dress with a black silk coat drifting off her shoulders, and a red boater hat on her head. 

"Let me just get my luggage bag" I said as I went back inside to get my bag. 

I looked at my mirror to check myself. 

I was wearing a white polo shirt with both sleeves folded to the elbows, and black pants, my glasses resting comfortably on my nose. 

I adjusted my collar before shutting locked the door. 

"I'm ready to go" I smiled at (y/n) 

"Who's car are we using?" I asked

And I see none other than Luke who was leaning against the car with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Oh."

Luke popped open the trunk for me to place my luggage in and I see a few luggage there, probably (y/n)'s

"Luke, are you sure you don't want to go?" I heard (y/n) asked

"I'm sure, besides I have a lot of important things I need to do here" Luke answered

"Shall we go?" He asked

The car ride was silent, aside from (y/n)'s humming. 

"So Alastor"

I looked at Luke through the rear view mirror

"What is it?"

"When have you started courting my best friend?" He asked me with a glare in his eyes

"LUKE WE TALKED ABOUT THIS—"

"Not now (y/n) the adults are talking"

"ExCuSe mE? I am OlDeR tHaN yOu by a yEaR"

"Hush or you'll be walking to the airport"

(Y/n) immediately closed her mouth before mumbling about how she graduated from the navy seals or something. 

It was long mumbling rant that we cannot understand. 

"About 4 weeks ago" 

"Do you really love her? Or are you using her for your own benefit?"

"My good sir, I love (y/n) with all my heart."

I thought I didn't have a heart before, but when (y/n) came... She gave me one. 

"Do you promise that you'll protect her and love her? And stay loyal to her?" He asked

I'll kill anyone who looks at (y/n) with such disgusting intentions. 

Or anyone who gives her the evil eye. 

"My heart will only beat for her"

He looks satisfied with my answer and then we continued our ride in silence. 

(y̶o̶u̶ w̶i̶l̶l̶ n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ b̶e̶ s̶a̶t̶i̶s̶f̶i̶e̶d̶)

Soon we've arrived at the airport. 

"Tell Niffty I said hi" Luke said as he hugged (y/n) 

"I will"

"And Alastor, take care of my bestfriend will you?"

"With my life"

"Now go forth love birds" he said before waving goodbye to us. 

Next stop, New York. 

———†———

Written: Jan.17.20

Finished: Jan.18.20

Tell me, what quotes from this story that you enjoyed reading? I would love to know. 

Also, did you guys forget that both Alastor and (y/n) are psychopathic murderers? I know some of you did. 

Well, I guess this chapter reminds you guys that they don't care about the people around them. 

Except for Niffty, Rosie, Mimzy, Luke, Ryan, And Husk

This will chapter serves as a reminder that, both of their hearts are dark and evil. Both of them are manipulaters. 

But both of them love each other very much<3

Despite the cutesy stuff they do as couples, remember they are still serial killers. 

There is a big storm coming. 

Stay Tuned! 


	28. On Hold for now. :(

I am sad to say that this story will be put on hold for the mean time. Lately, I have hit a major writers block on this fic and I'm still looking a way to write the next chapter. 

**but...**

I'm happy to announce that **Hellish Dream [Hazbin Hotel]** is finally published uwu. 

Anyways, I'll continue to write both fictions. And lastly, everyone take care! And always wash your hands! 


End file.
